You Looked At Me, And I Was Done
by TrueGirl3
Summary: Another Jax and Tara...how they fell in love in high school. Hopefully I can put a different spin on it for all of you! Please let me know what you all think!
1. Chapter 1

**Ugh sigh...another high school/how they got together/how they met story! I am sorry I just can't help myself! I have been trying to catch up on some of the other writers for this fandom and I am getting inspired! I also have been re-watching the seasons, picking things out that I missed the first time and tried to incorporate that into my story here….including:**

**1. Kyle Hobart (the guy who was thrown out for ditching Opie that led to him getting arrested) Remember him from Season 1 Episode 5 Giving Back (they burned his back off for having that tat)? In this story, he is in high school with Jax, Opie, Donna and Tara to make it a little more interesting.**

**2. In Season 1 Episode 8 The Pull, Jax said he was the same guy, same cut, but Tara said he was different because he wasn't afraid to be vulnerable or letting someone because of Abel...meaning before, when they were in high school, Tara had a hard time getting Jax to let her in or being real with her….so that's what I want to explore with this. An emotionally guarded Jax (shocker, right?).**

**So let me know what you think...I shouldn't be starting another FF story, especially since I already have a few going...but like I said: I can't help myself! **

You Looked At Me, And I Was Done

Chapter One

Jax

Jax groaned as a crow eater...Buffy? Bunny? He couldn't remember what the hell she had told him her name was. She was grinding on his lap and he was in heaven. Opie was sitting on one of the loveseats with Donna snuggled into his side, laughing and drinking beer.

Jax was painfully hard and he was about to pick the crow eater up and carry her to one of the back apartments and finish himself off. What stopped him was Opie calling out to their friend, Kyle, who was strangely tardy to the party.

"Hey Hobart," Opie called over the booming music and riotous Samcro crowd.

Jax tore his gaze from Bubbly and looked around to see Kyle pointing to the bar, but gesturing that he would join them in a second after getting a drink. Jax focused back on the girl on top of him when Opie leaned forward and asked, "Isn't that Tara Knowles? With Hobart?"

_Tara Knowles_...that name floated through his head for recognition and he looked up and examined the couple as they made their way towards Jax and Opie. _Oh shit_, Tara _fucking _Knowles. Blood suddenly flooded his brain again (which had all been in his dick) as he took in Tara. It was Tara Knowles at a Samcro party...Jax _never _thought he would see the day.

What the fuck was she doing with Kyle? He was an even bigger player than Jax, which was saying something. But he looked smitten with the brunette...and Jax knew why.

Tara looked fucking... _'beautiful' _wasn't even the right word. Unlike every other woman here, who only wore something if it was tight, black, and revealing, Tara wore a feminine sundress with a light jean jacket on. She was...innocence, but her dress had a tempting amount of cleavage and her legs were long, tan and bare. She wore almost no makeup, if she wore any, but she glowed. She wore cowgirl boots to complete the look, her hair straightened and partially pulled back.

Right now, Tara was more tempting than any other woman here, who were all essentially wearing just underwear...Jax glanced around and saw many men looking at her lustfully.

Tara lit up the darkness in the clubhouse. Kyle realized it as he glanced around too, and proudly wrapped his arm around her as he stood in front of Jax, the croweater who was now pissed she didn't have Jax's full attention, Donna, who looked at Tara with a shy smile, and Opie, who just looked plain old confused.

"Hey Tara! Good to see you outside of school," Donna said, breaking the tension with a small smile.

Tara beamed in relief at the greeting and said, "I have always wondered what it was like...at one of these parties," as she looked around and shuddered as she watched Bobby eat some girl out on the pool table.

"Maybe I should have just stuck with my imagination, though," Tara said, wrinkling her nose adorably at Kyle as she chuckled. Kyle laughed and kissed her nose and then her lips.

Donna laughed and said, "I thought the same thing when Opie first brought me, but now I swear I am immune to it."

Tara just glanced around, and Jax wanted inside her head.

"Let's take this to the back, baby," the croweater whispered seductively in his ear, but Jax shook her off and said, "Take a walk, sweetheart, I am going to catch up with my friends."

The croweater pouted, but climbed off of Jax with a roll of her eyes and walked off, searching for her next victim.

"I hope she didn't leave on our account," Kyle said with a smirk, pulling Tara down on his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Jax didn't know why he gave a shit, but this couple...it didn't work.

Tara was too good for anyone in the club or anyone thinking about prospecting for the club. Like Jax, Opie and Kyle would be in six months. It was why Jax hadn't pursued Tara for himself as he watched her walk through the halls, or sat behind her in class, smelling the sweet smell of her shampoo...lavender, maybe?

Charming was a small town so everyone knew everyone, and their business. Tara was a sweet, smart girl with aspirations. She was involved in anything to do with science extracurricular, volunteered for blood drives, and candy striped at the hospital. She had lost her mother at a young age, and her dad was the town drunk. Sometimes Carl Knowles even showed at the club for parties like little Tara Knowles had tonight.

"So how long has this been a thing?" Jax asked, gesturing between them with his beer bottle.

Tara smiled down at Kyle, deferring to him, causing Jax's stomach to twist. Kyle was a friend and future brother, but...he was a hound dog. He couldn't keep it to one girl, especially one like Tara. Even though it made him a hypocrite, Jax didn't like the idea of Kyle hurting this girl. She was just...too damn sweet and innocent.

"Two weeks," Kyle said, shrugging, squeezing Tara's hip causing her to yelp and giggle. She slapped his chest playfully and Kyle leaned in and nuzzled his cheek against hers as he kissed along her jaw.

Not able to watch what was happening, Jax stood and walked towards the door of the clubhouse, desperately needing a smoke and some air.

Jax nodded to a few people, but went to his spot, when he wanted to be alone to think shit through. Tara Knowles and Kyle Hobart...Jesus Christ.

Jax lit up a cigarette and inhaled, rubbing his forehead. He didn't know when he started tracking Tara Knowles, but he had been doing it for a while now.

When his father had died, Jax remembered when he got the big card from his fourth grade class...everyone else had wrote, _Sorry for Your Loss_ or _Thinking/Praying for You_ and then signed their name.

Tara had written, _"I don't know how you feel, but I am here if you need me_. -Tara Knowles.

The message was odd to Jax. If anyone could say they knew how he felt, it was Tara who lost her mother the previous year…the same year Thomas had died.

He had always wondered what she had meant by that. Jax still did. Maybe that was when he started tracking her…?

Jax smoked cigarette after cigarette, wondering if there was anything to do about Kyle and Tara. Could he talk to Kyle? Either warn him off her or tell him not to hurt her? That would be weird, and it would make Kyle and everyone else think he had some interest in Tara.

Jax did, but he didn't know what his interest was or why. Jax didn't think he was romantically into her. She was beautiful, but he didn't think he could get what he wanted from her. So crow eaters and easy girls would have to do...but...it still bugged him.

And it pissed him off that it bugged him. Instead of smoking on top of the clubhouse roof, he should be partying, getting his dick sucked by B-b-b whatever the hell her name was, and fucking around with his friends, regardless of who they were with.

Just as Jax was about to make his way down the ladder, Opie's head appeared. Jax settled back down and sipped his beer.

Opie sat next to him in silence for a few minutes and said, "So you're into Tara?"

Jax looked at him in shock and said, "No."

Opie shot him a sidelong glance, telling Jax he didn't believe him.

"I don't," Jax said shrugging.

"Which is why you are brooding up here," Opie pointed out, sipping his beer.

"It was just getting crowded in there," Jax said, shrugging.

Opie was silent and said, "There are a lot of good reasons to fight your friend over, but a chick isn't one of them."

Jax sighed and lit another cigarette, passing it to Opie who took a drag before passing it back.

"She is just too...good for him," Jax said, hoping Opie understood._ Tara wasn't just some chick…_was he the only one that saw that?

Opie nodded and Jax wondered what he was thinking. Opie always seemed to get him.

"Donna is too good for me," Opie said inhaling a puff from the cigarette, "I knew it was selfish when I began pursuing her...but now...I love her too much to even give a shit what's right or wrong."

Opie was not afraid to talk about girls or fucking feelings. Jax not so much. He envied Opie. Opie had Donna, who was as much stupid in love as Opie. They were truly high school sweethearts. It was rare to find.

"I don't want Tara to be...I don't know...tainted by all this," he said gesturing around the club and the garage.

"You are thinking about this too much," Opie said, rolling his eyes, "We are in high school. Relationships usually last what...two months...tops? Kyle won't last that long and you know it. He'll cheat and Tara is too smart to not know. Girls like her _always _figure it out. She can protect herself, man."

Jax considered his words and realized Opie was right, like always. Kyle would fuck this up, and Tara would walk away. It might hurt her at first, but it would be good for her. Keep her clean of this shit.

"You're right, man," Jax murmured, stomping out the cigarette and finishing his beer off.

Opie nodded and Jax said, "Let's get back to it, shall we?"

Opie chuckled and stood, walking down the ladder first, followed by Jax.

As they made their way back to the party, Jax had to prepare himself for seeing Tara and Kyle's PDA. He would need to be patient, as Opie suggested.

Donna was talking to Opie's dad, but Tara and Kyle were nowhere to be seen. Opie moved to his girlfriend and father.

Jax panicked thinking that Tara was in the back with Kyle, but as his eyes swept the club he spotted the little candle in the coal mine and followed the light right to her.

She was playing pool, waiting for her turn. Jax looked to see who she was playing because Kyle had his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on top of her head. Kyle spotted Jax and beckoned him over. Jax stood by the couple and looked the table over and spotted Tig...one of the best pool players in the club. Surely she wasn't playing him…?

Jax studied the table and someone was kicking someone else's ass.

"Who…?" he trailed off, asking Kyle.

"Tara!" Kyle said, laughing, "She is a little hustler."

Jax smirked as Tara flushed in embarrassment._ Fucking adorable...and beautiful, _Jax thought.

"You are going to let a high school girl school you in pool, Tiggy?" Jax taunted across the table, causing Tig's blue eyes to flash in annoyance.

"She's gotten lucky," Tig said, his voice tense as he was losing face...to a girl.

Tig took a shot and the ball ricocheted off the corner of the pocket, just missing. Tara grimaced in exaggeration and said, "That wasn't bad luck, Mr. Trager, that was just poor form. This game is unforgiving when it comes to poor form."

She shook herself out of Kyle's hands and walked around the table studying it from every angle.

Tig scowled at her and Jax chuckled with Kyle as they watched her.

She picked her shot, and then bent deliciously, her form perfect as she lined up the ball and her shot. She tentatively stroked a few times before striking the ball as it bounced first one of her balls in, while simultaneously knocking Tig's ball against another of hers to get it in.

It was one of the most beautiful things Jax had seen and some of the surrounding crowd cheered. Tara only had two balls left and they were easy shots. She got them in and when it came to the eight ball she studied it a lot longer than normal. It was an impossible shot.

Tig grinned smugly, knowing he would take over the table when she couldn't make it.

Tara smirked as if she was struck with inspiration and walked around the table towards Kyle and Jax and bent down. Kyle and Jax both caught their breath at her beautiful ass and Kyle shot Jax a look. Jax shrugged and gave him a look that said: _Can you blame me?_

Tara seemed to hear their interaction, and shot them a playful smile over their shoulder before she lined up her impossible shot. What was she doing? Besides arousing every dick in this place?

Tara arched her back as if to stretch out a kink, causing Jax's heart to stop. _Fuck_...he took it back. He was into her.

"Eight ball, side pocket," she said, pointing to the pocket...what the hell? Was she insane?

She then took her shot, and her stick arched the white ball of the table and landed over one of Tig's balls, knocking the eight securely in the side pocket.

The crowd, which had grown, was roaring with laughter and applause as Tara flushed in embarrassment. She looked to Tig who was shocked.

"That's an illegal move!" he shouted over the crowds, indignant.

"Bet that's not the only thing illegal around here," Tara quipped saucily, a grin on her face.

Jax and Kyle laughed at her joke, along with the rest of the crowd.

Tig smiled, shaking his head, amused, "Alright kid, good game. You hustle me again in my own clubhouse and we will have problems."

Tara nodded and walked towards Kyle and then flung her arms around him, her smile so big.

Jax hated Kyle...hated that he spun her around as he rested his hand low on her back, his face buried in her hair...Jax was seven shades of jealous.

He grabbed the first croweater he saw available and said, "Can you help me with something, darling?"

She nodded coyly, biting her lip and Jax nodded and led her to the back apartments for a quick fuck. The entire time, Jax imagined it was the brunette who bewitched him tonight...her legs wrapped around him with her cowgirl boots still on.

**So what do you all think? I will probably write this story a bit more slowly than the other ones, but I will go until Tara leaves Charming to go to school...what does everyone think?! Once again I am counting on your feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So because of all you amazing readers out there, looking for a little Jax and Tara happiness after last season, I decided to continue this! You all have been so amazing reading, reviewing, and messaging me with support and kind words. I hope I do you justice to Jax and Tara (especially as teens!). **

**Anyway, enjoy!**

You Looked At Me, And I Was Done

Chapter 2

Jax

Jax walked quickly through the halls of his high school, not wanting to be caught by anyone who might try and stop him from skipping out on the rest of the day. It was a beautiful spring day in California and Jax wanted to just relax with Opie and enjoy a beer...anywhere.

As he passed the gym, he briefly glanced in as he noticed a flurry of activity going on inside...science fair set up. _Nerds_, he thought with a smirk. Jax began to walk again when he stopped and noticed her...Tara. She was perched on top of a rickety ladder, attempting to hang a banner for the science fair she was no doubt partaking in.

Jax watched as the ladder tottered. Jax swallowed nervously watching her as she reached further and further from her center of gravity. Jax looked to the doors ahead of him, calling him to his afternoon of freedom and then back at Tara who didn't seem to realize the danger she was putting herself in.

Jax swore under his breath and quickly made his way through the gym, getting some strange looks from the other people setting up. Tara shrieked as she swayed dangerously, dropping the damn banner and gripping the ladder tightly as she jerked trying to right her balance. Her muscles, overcompensating the balance would have caused the ladder to slip from under her, but Jax reached her and steadied the ladder before she fell.

"What the hell? Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Jax growled out, holding the ladder tight as Tara looked down at him in shock. She looked light she might pass out from fear.

Her hands were still tightly clenching the side of the ladder and Jax realized he had to try and calm her down, and yelling at her would only causing her to become more nervous.

"It's alright, climb down," Jax tried again, in a more soothing tone.

Tara nodded, shaking and Jax just now noticed that she was wearing a loose tshirt and short gym shorts. Her hair was in a high ponytail and she had paint smeared adorably on her cheek. She definitely didn't belong in this gym with this pack of nerds.

Her long, long, looong legs, especially from this angle...oh God, they never ended. She probably didn't even need the damn ladder. Jax shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand. Tara was clearly terrified of her near mishap and he needed to get her down from the damn ladder so he could be on his way.

"Come on, Tara, I got you," Jax said, and Tara nodded again and began to release her death grip on the ladder and climb down rung by rung, very slowly, as if she might fall off.

Once she reached the ground, her whole body shook and she had to hold onto the ladder so she wouldn't fall.

"Oh God," Tara muttered as she tried to control the spasms.

"You okay?" Jax asked, releasing the ladder and walking towards her. He knew if he touched her it would be the end.

Tara nodded, her shiny ponytail bouncing, "M'Fine. Thanks for the help."

Jax nodded and moved the ladder over a few feet and said, "This should be where you climbed up."

Tara looked up and nodded, and Jax could tell she wasn't really taking it in. Her adrenaline was still pumping.

"Thought maybe you nerds could compute that," Jax teased, rewarding him with an amused scowl from Tara. Jax looked to the fallen banner and walked towards it. He grabbed the end, quickly climbing the ladder and hooking it on the hook before climbing back down.

"Oh thanks," Tara said genuinely, a smile on her face.

Jax shrugged and pointed to the ladder, "You are done with this right?"

Tara huffed in annoyance and nodded, smiling at him gratefully before walking away. Jax watched her go...her ass looked _so _good in those shorts.

She began working on posters and Jax watched until he realized nothing was holding him here except her. Jax's eyes flicked her over once more before bolting out of the gym and jogging the rest of the way to freedom.

As he climbed in Opie's truck, his thoughts strayed back to Tara. It had been a couple weeks since the Samcro party where Tara and Kyle had been public as a "thing". Were they still seeing each other? Or had Kyle managed to fuck that up? Jax wondered.

Opie drove them to a convenient store that never carded them because of their club affiliation and they bought a case of beer. They decided to hang out at Opie's place since his dad was pretty lax, if he was even there. Most nights Piney Winston could be found at the local bars, the club, or sometimes out in the secluded cabin the club used.

Opie and Jax talked bikes, wondering what their first ones would be. Opie had turned sixteen and had gotten his license. Jax would be taking his in a month. He couldn't wait.

As they sat on Opie's back porch, Jax lit a cigarette and asked, "What's Kyle up to? Couldn't he show?"

"Nah, didn't want to skip," Opie said, puffing his own cigarette.

"What?" Jax asked in disbelief, smirking.

"Yeah, I think Knowles is rubbing off on him...in more ways than one," Opie said, chuckling.

Jax clenched his jaw and asked, "_She_ told him not to skip?"

Opie shrugged and said, "I don't know, he just told me he had school shit he couldn't skip. And he is going to that fair to see Tara."

"The _science _fair? Are you fucking serious?" Jax asked in disbelief, choking on the smoke in his lungs. _Jesus, the fucking science fair? Kyle was really trying to get in her pants._

Opie shot him an amused look and said, "You are going to need to work on that poker face, brother."

Jax cleared his throat, his eyes watering from the coughing fit he experienced.

"What are you talking about?" Jax croaked out, pounding his chest in an effort to clear it out.

"You may not be ready to admit it," Opie said, sipping his beer, "But you _like _Knowles. The sooner you admit it the sooner you can figure what the hell you are going to do about it."

"I told you it wasn't like _that_," Jax said, rolling his eyes as he sipped his own beer.

Opie chuckled and shook his head, "Yeah, it is."

Opie and Jax fell silent and Jax said, "If I wanted Tara, I would have had her by now."

Opie shook his head and Jax looked at him expectantly, waiting for Opie to tell him what was on his mind.

"Well?" Jax challenged, pitching his cigarette to the ground when he was done with it.

"I don't have anything to say that you want to hear," Opie said, looking at the ground where his cigarette landed.

Jax sighed and tossed that around in his head as he wondered what Opie would say, but he had pretty good idea. Did he want to open this can of worms?

"If you come at me with dead daddy issues, I swear I will put a boot up your ass," Jax spat.

Opie shook his head laughing, "I am just saying, you never show vulnerability or...let anybody in."

"Yeah, because I am not vulnerable. And people suck, so why would let them in?" Jax said, smirking at Opie.

"Tara doesn't suck," Opie said, "You don't think so anyway."

_Well, he has you there_, Jax thought to himself as he took a swig of his beer, his mind wandering to Tara Knowles._ Damn her_, Jax thought to himself, _She has taken root and grown so stealthily you haven't even noticed._

"What I think about Tara Knowles doesn't matter," Jax said softly, lighting another cigarette as he tried to ignore the pain the next words brought, "She is with Kyle." _There_! He admitted it. He liked Tara Knowles. Cared for her. _Fuck, you sound like such a douche. Care? _She was just a chick.

Opie sighed and began to say something, but was cut off by his father.

"You boys go to school?" Piney growled out the back door.

"Most of it," Opie said over his shoulder.

"Working on the _'dumb' _in the phrase _'Big, Dumb, and Ugly'_ boy?" Piney growled, walking back inside.

Opie sighed and put his cigarette out and Jax grimaced and said, "He is in a mood."

"Has to be something with the club," Opie murmured.

Jax frowned at that, wondering what it could be.

Tara

Tara beamed at the camera as it clicked, capturing her picture with her science fair display, _Identification and Treatment for Melanoma_.

On her table she had a tri fold with three different types of cancerous cells explaining the difference, she had pamphlets on treatment and preventative measures, including sunscreen (which she had free samples of). She also had the local dermatologist with her, checking suspicious moles of people who passed by her booth...It was easy to see why she had won.

Tara thanked the doctor for her help before Kyle slipped his hand in hers and pulled her to the side, "Congratulations, darling."

Tara smiled, leaning on her tiptoes and kissing his lips softly. He was so sweet to come.

Kyle was her first boyfriend. Ever. She had heard of the rumors...that he screwed any girl. But... when he looked at Tara...he made her feel so special. He had been going to school, going out of his way to be attentive to her...

"Want a picture?" the student newspaper photographer asked the couple.

Tara looked up at Kyle who shrugged and pulled her close, smiling. Tara knew her smile was much too wide, too happy for only have been dating a month.

"You still feel up to that Samcro party?" he murmured as the photographer slipped away.

Tara nodded, only feeling slightly squeamish about going to that dingy hole. But Kyle had come to the science fair and she had only been with him to the Teller-Morrow clubhouse one time.

It was slightly uncomfortable with the open lewd depravity that happened there. As she remembered that first party, Tara wondered why Kyle bothered with her, recalling the half-naked Samcro women...she _really _didn't' understand.

Kyle had wondered what she was comfortable with sexually, and he understood her inexperience when she had told him…she was a virgin.

"_We'll take it slow," he had said._

Tara just wondered how slowly he was willing to go and for how long.

"Yeah," Tara responded "Sounds fun. Donna will be there right?"

"Should be," he said, squeezing her to him excitedly. Tara smiled, _How can I say no to that excited face?_

He kissed her and said, "I am going to go and check in with my mom, then I will pick you up? 'Kay?"

Tara smiled and nodded, leaning on her tiptoes and angling her face to his.

He smiled against her lips and he kissed her,

"See you," he whispered, patting her butt before walking away, shooting her a mischievous smirk over his shoulder.

Tara began to clean up her display after tucking her ribbon away in her bag. She fought the disappointment that her dad hadn't showed for her. Tara had told herself over and over,_ He won't come, he won't come, really Tara, he won't come._ But it didn't stifle her disappointment now as she tore down her winning project.

_It's not that he doesn't care_, Tara reminded herself, biting her lip as she fought tears.

Tara finished up, and began her walk home. Carol Knowles had selected their house knowing Tara would be walking...it was only a few blocks away.

Tara opened her door and smiled at her dad who was in his recliner, smoking and drinking a beer.

"Hi sweetheart," her dad said, slightly buzzed in his thick smoker's voice, "How was school?"

Tara shrugged and replied "Fine," deciding not to mention the science fair. It would only make him feel like shit and she didn't want him to. Her dad tried his best and did his best. It was all she could ask for.

Tara quickly moved into her bedroom, stashing her trifold behind her bedroom door so her dad wouldn't peek in and see it.

Tara walked out to the living room and sat on the arm of her dad's recliner and gave him a half hug, taking in the...one, two, three...four. Four cans of empty beer and tray pull of joints and cigarettes. She sighed as she kissed his forehead and stood, picking up the cans.

"Tara, baby, you don't have to do that," he grumbled, like he did every night, but she just waved him off like she did every night. She pitched the cans in the recycling bin and began washing up leftover dishes from the morning.

Tara walked over to the fridge and searched through it, deciding she would make spaghetti for dinner. Fast and easy, giving her enough time to get ready for the party.

Tara grabbed her backpack and laid her homework out on the table as the food cooked and Tara sat down and worked through her homework as her dad yelled at the TV...some sports game or something.

She put his plate down next to him, but she noticed that he didn't eat much of it...he picked at it. That worried Tara. He didn't eat much, but he practically drowned himself in drink. He needed to eat...soak up the booze. She sighed as she realized she couldn't have this fight again. Not tonight. Her dad would call her a nag and she would get pissed.

Tara worked on her homework, finishing it, and then looked at the clock. She needed to start getting ready. Kyle would be coming soon to pick her up. She packed up her bag and peeked in the living room where her father had drifted off. He did this periodically throughout the night.

Tara walked slowly towards him, grabbing the half full bottle out of his hand, setting it on the table next to his chair so it wouldn't spill if he dropped it. She brushed his bangs off his forehead, wishing she could take her father's pain from him. Wishing...wishing she was enough to make him forget his lost love. She swallowed the lump in her throat and continued on to her bedroom

Tara moved to the closet and flicked through the hangers, trying to decide on a dress for tonight. She didn't have anything that was fitting a Samcro party...tight, black, or slutty...so one of her summer sun dresses would have to do.

She picked a sleeveless dress that gathered under her breasts and flowed down to just above the knees. Her cowboy boots would be quite fetching again, she thought as she picked them up. They had belonged to her mother. Tara decided to curl her hair tonight though, instead of wearing it straight.

As she got ready, her dad came to her door and leaned against the door jamb, watching her curl her hair with a slow, sentimental smile on his face. Tara smiled at him and then focused back on her task, watching her movements in the mirror.

Her dad had been quite handsome at one time. Tall, dark and handsome. He had aged considerably since her mother passed and had taken to drink. His skin had leathered and roughed from manual labor his whole life, his body stick straight and lanky from years of drink and lack of care for his own health.

"Going out tonight, lovely?" he asked, sipping a fresh beer, glancing at the dress laid out on the bed.

Tara nodded and said, "Yeah, Kyle is taking me to a party."

"Kyle, huh? That getting serious?" he asked, smiling.

Tara shrugged and said, "It's only been a month."

Her dad nodded rubbing his hand across his mouth as he thought. Tara looked at her dad and said, "You don't have to worry."

He nodded and walked forward, leaning in and kissing her on top of her head, "I know. You're such a good girl, Tara."

Tara smiled, inhaling the terribly familiar scent of smoke and drink that clung to her dad.

"I'll let you finish, sweetheart," her dad said, pulling back. Tara smiled and nodded as her dad walked out, closing her bedroom door behind her. Tara looked at the closed door, smiling. Her dad was a drunk, yes, but he was incredibly sweet...and incredibly sad.

Tara turned back to the mirror, noting her hair that was only half curled. She glanced at the clock and swore under her breath. Kyle would be here soon. She quickly went through the rest of her hair and then applied mascara and some blush to her cheeks.

She then slipped her dress on. When she heard the unmistakable sound of a bike, Tara swore under her breath..._How many times did she have to tell Kyle that her dad told her he didn't want her on a bike._

She slipped on her boots just as her dad knocked on the door.

"Come in dad!" she said, knowing he was going to take issue with the motorcycle.

"Tara, I told you-"

"I know, I...he must have forgotten when I told him that today," Tara said, running her hands through her fresh curls, "We will walk."

Her dad looked her over for a second, frustrated as he puffed a cigarette.

"This boy have a license?" he dad asked in a low voice.

Tara nodded, confused. Kyle reached the door and knocked.

"You can take the car then, but only if you promise you don't get in the car if either of you drinks," he said, giving her a serious look, "Do you understand me, Tara?"

Tara nodded and smiled at him. As Kyle knocked again, Tara walked past her dad, but not before pecking his cheek and whispering, "Thank you, Daddy."

He nodded and said, "Careful, lovely."

Tara nodded and smiled before rushing to the door. She answered it, grabbing her dad's keys and handing them to a confused Kyle.

"I told you, he doesn't want me on a bike," she murmured so her dad wouldn't hear.

Kyle looked to the keys, clearly sulking. Tara shut the door behind her so her dad didn't come and interrogate Kyle.

"Oh stop pouting," Tara scolded, with a smirk on her face, "It's not like I didn't warn you."

Kyle smiled and said, "So you want me to abandon my baby here?"

Tara turned and gave him an exasperated smile as she replied, "I didn't know you had children."

"Ha, ha Knowles," he said dryly, wrapping his arms around her. His hands roamed down to her ass and she smacked his shoulder and said, "Behave, my dad is right inside for God's sake."

Kyle rolled his eyes and led her to the cutlass. Tara climbed in and buckled up, happy to be with Kyle, even if they were going to a Samcro party.

As they pulled in the lot and parked, Kyle pulled her to him and kissed her fiercely. Tara was surprised at first, but relaxed into the kiss after a second. Something wasn't normal about the kiss though and Tara pulled back and bit her lip as Kyle kissed along her jaw desperately.

"Kyle," Tara panted as she squirmed.

"God Tara, you are so hot," Kyle groaned against her.

Tara rubbed his back, attempting to soothe his lust. She cared about Kyle, but she wasn't losing it to him in her dad's car as it was parked in the Teller-Morrow lot….where Bobby, Tig and a few men she didn't know were watching her and Kyle steam up the windows.

"Kyle, we have an audience," she said, pushing him away from her.

He looked over his shoulder and groaned.

"Okay, come on, let's go," he said straightening up.

Tara smoothed her dress, which had become rumpled under Kyle's hands.

She climbed out of the car and tried to ignore the catcalls from the men who had been watching them. Kyle smirked cockily, and Tara rolled her eyes, flushing in embarrassment.

Kyle grabbed her hand and guided her in the bar. As soon as they walked in, people called out to Kyle.

Tara knew this wasn't just a party...this was a community. And she hadn't been accepted yet. Tara realized she was the outsider as she was barely acknowledged. Until Kyle either forced this culture to accept her or she found a way to win them over herself, it would remain a closed society to her.

As she looked around the room, Tara realized the way women got themselves accepted was by being one of the scantily clad, porn star-esque women...their sole purpose seemed to be to please _everyone _until one of the members in the club decided they were worth keeping around.

But the chances of that seemed slim. Even the ones she knew to be married were fooling around here tonight in plain sight. Tara bit back the anger she felt on behalf on the other women who thought they had won their men...how wrong they were.

Tara didn't want to be the bitch that judged them, but...she just couldn't be one of them.

As Kyle pulled her through the crowd, Tara felt like she was being watched. She glanced around, but there were just too many people to figure it out. Kyle asked her if she wanted a beer and she nodded.

Donna pushed through the crowd and excitedly hugged Tara, taking her off guard.

"I am so happy you came!" Donna said in her bubbly voice. Tara was relieved to see her too. She was one of the only other women actually wearing clothes.

Donna pulled her through the crowd, leaving Kyle behind to get the drinks. The petite brunette led Tara towards Opie, who smiled and nodded at Tara, shooting the other occupant Jax a look. She smiled at both of them and leaned on the arm of one of the couches as she waited for her beer.

Tara felt that odd feeling of being watched again and as she glanced around, she found the culprit right in front of her...Jax. The way he looked at her made her feel uneasy. It wasn't...unfriendly, just...intense. That was the right word. She wondered if he had a problem with her.

Tara decided to just try and ignore it and talk to Donna. Tara discovered Donna was in her calculus class and that she wanted to be a study partner with Tara. Tara thought about it then realized it would look good on her college applications.

Kyle approached, handing her a beer before sitting down on the couch and pulling her to his lap. Tara smiled at him before focusing back on Donna.

"So did you enjoy the science fair, man?" Jax asked, smirking.

Kyle just smirked, showing him the middle finger. _Mature…_.Tara thought, amused.

"No seriously, what was Tara's project?" Jax challenged, his eyes focused on Kyle. _What the hell? _Why did it suddenly feel like they were in the middle of a pissing contest between the two friends? Why were they talking about her project? Tara didn't know if she should tell Jax herself or…

"Don't know?" Jax said, clearly already knowing the answer, laughing as Kyle's face hardened slightly. Opie murmured something under his breath to Jax, but Tara thought it was _'asshole'_.

"Some shit about cancer," Kyle said, sipping his beer. Tara ran her fingers along the back of his neck, causing him to shiver and smirk up at her, "My baby won."

Jax raised an eyebrow at that and looked to Tara. "Congratulations," Jax murmured, leaning back in his chair, his gaze once more resting on her. _Seriously_, Tara wondered, _What the hell is going on?_

Tara nodded and smiled gratefully, wrapping her arm a little tighter around Kyle...something about the way Jax looked at her...it didn't feel right. She wanted to climb off Kyle's lap, but she didn't know where to go without making it obvious that she was uncomfortable.

The result was squirming is Kyle's lap which caused him to groan low and arch his hips up. She blushed as she looked at him in surprise and he chuckled and waggled his eyebrow at her suggestively.

She shook her head, an amused smile on her face. When Jax suddenly stood, storming away, Tara looked for the source of his quick departure but didn't see anything amiss. Opie sighed and Tara and Kyle looked to him as he slid Donna from his lap and followed._ What was going on?_

"Donna?" Tara prompted. Donna just shook her head, looking just as confused as she felt. Kyle kissed her cheek and said, "Hang on, I'll be right back. Gonna go check to make sure everything is alright."

Tara nodded, her eyes following Kyle as he pursued Jax and Opie out of the clubhouse.

Jax

Jax lit a cigarette, shaking in rage as the image of Tara smiling down at Kyle, running her slender fingers against the back of his flooded his vision. As Kyle arched his hips, he had looked at Jax with a smug smile on his lips...and that's when Jax knew…. Kyle knew how he felt about Tara. And he was fucking with Jax.

"Jax," Opie called, jogging up to him.

Jax closed his eyes, trying to fight the rage he felt. Trying to hide his emotions from his features.

"Jax," Opie said, in front of him, "Don't let him get to you, man."

Jax exhaled the puff of smoke he had allowed to saturate his lungs until they burned and shook his head as Opie studied him with a look of sympathy on his face.

"Did you see?" he asked in a quiet voice.

Opie only nodded and said, "Yeah." Opie was never particularly loquacious, but Jax knew he understood how Jax was feeling.

"Hey Jax!" Kyle called, walking towards them with a shit eating grin on his face.

Jax felt the rage turn into fury as he heard Kyle and Opie shot him a look...but as far as Jax was concerned, Kyle and he were not brothers yet.

Kyle reached them and said, "I couldn't help myself brother, I saw you helping her out as she set up for that fair….and I saw you eye fucking her afterwards."

Jax clenched his jaw, his fists following suit. How he restrained the violence he felt was a miracle.

"I am not after, Tara," Jax said, eyeing Kyle coldly.

"Don't worry, brother," Kyle said smugly, "You can have her after I'm done with her...I'll get her warmed up for you, brother."

BOOM! Jax fucking lost it, exploding and delivering pain to Kyle as he knocked him down to the ground and punched until two guys and Opie were able to pull him off.

Kyle stood, being held back and screamed, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Jax tried to go after him again, but was restrained once more as people gathered around them.

"Jax," Opie said, his booming voice warning him. As the action drew the crowds from inside the clubhouse, Jax saw Tara appear, taking in the scene. She gasped and ran to Kyle, not sparing a glance his way. She touched Kyle's jaw so tenderly it broke Jax's heart a little bit. The look of worry on her face…

Kyle shrugged out of the grips of the members around him as Jax did the same. Jax wouldn't do shit in front of Tara.

"What happened?" Jax heard her whispered to Kyle. Tara briefly glanced Jax's way, a look of confused anger on her face.

Kyle kept his furious gaze on Jax, ignoring Tara's question. Then he wrapped his arm around Tara and said, "Let's get the hell out of here."

Tara nodded and allowed Kyle to walk her towards where the car was parked. Kyle held open the door and she climbed in. Just before climbing behind the wheel, Kyle shot Jax another shit eating grin across the hood of the car that made Jax want to go for round two.

"What the hell, son?" Clay said, glancing at Jax's bloody fists, then to where Tara's car was pulling out of the lot.

Jax just shook his head and stalked to his sanctuary on the roof. As Opie began to follow him, Jax stopped and gave a slight shake to his head, letting Opie know he wanted to be alone. Opie nodded and Jax climbed his ladder, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

**Please review and let me know! Hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Also, a lot of the teenage stories I have read for Jax and Tara portray her dad as a violent drunk…I am going to try to go a different route. I have a muse in mind, so if you have seen the movie **_**Winter's Bone**_** (wonderful movie with Jennifer Lawrence), I am thinking of the character called Teardrop as I write Tara's dad in this story. If you haven't seen it, that's fine, just google image search**_**: 'Teardrop Winter's Bone'**_** and you will see how I picture Tara's dad to look…just if it interests you! Thanks everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! I am just super pumped about all the feedback I have been getting for this story, so I had to post this chapter for you all. A mid-week treat. Anyway, if you read my other Jax and Tara stories, updates are coming soon! So stay patient!**

**Thanks for reading, and enjoy!**

You Looked At Me, And I Was Done

Chapter 3

Tara

Tara read a pamphlet at the free health clinic, where she had come to get help on birth control. She nervously chewed her lip as she looked over some of the terrifying facts...maybe this is how they hoped to prevent teen pregnancy. By scaring the shit out of the teenage girls.

"Tara Knowles?" a nurse called out, causing Tara to drop the pamphlet and clear her throat awkwardly. She picked up the pamphlet and stuffed it in her purse, trying to stop shaking.

"Hi honey," the nurse said in a kind voice. She was an elderly, African American woman with kind eyes. Tara liked her immediately.

Tara smiled and followed the nurse to an exam room.

"I understand you want us to go over contraception for you and talk about your best choice?" the nurse asked kindly, noting Tara's composure.

Tara nodded and the nurse began talking about the most effective contraceptives and forms of birth control...well, besides abstinence.

Listening to the nurse, she wondered what Kyle would think...Jesus, would he have a preference. She was leaning towards the pill _and _condoms. Just to be safe. But would Kyle have a problem using condoms?

She nervously chewed her lip as she had an internal struggle and the nurse broke her train of thought and said, "Tara, honey….do you _want _to have sex?"

Tara looked at her and she knew she must look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Baby, you do know it is okay to wait, right? Sex...it's a big deal. And if you aren't ready then you shouldn't be having it," the nurse said sternly, but kindly.

"My boyfriend-"

"If he is a good boyfriend, he will want you to feel ready when you're good and ready...not when he tells you he's ready," the nurse said, raising an eyebrow. Tara flushed and nodded and the nurse smiled at her.

"Let's get you set up on the pill, just in case, and I will give you some condoms too...for when you _are _ready," she stated with a reassuring pat on Tara's shoulder.

Tara...she wasn't ready. But she knew guys...they didn't want to wait forever and they would move on if their girlfriends didn't give in fast enough. She cared about Kyle...might love him someday, but...God she really wasn't ready for this as the nurse came in and set a couple boxes of condoms down.

After offering to show Tara how to put the condoms on, Tara shook her head, horrified. Kyle...well he could deal with that..._right_?

The nurse nodded and said a doctor would come in and talk to her about the pill. As she waited she read a chart on all the common STDs. She asked Kyle if he could get tested but he smirked and nodded, not really reassuring her that he would.

"Tara?" a doctor said, coming in.

Tara flushed and nodded, reaching a hand out to shake the man's hand.

"Hi, Tara, my name is Dr. Linn. I understand you are here for birth control?" he asked, clicking his pen and scribbling something out.

Tara nodded and said, "Yes."

"It is very important that you understand birth control will prevent pregnancy, Tara, but it won't fight STDs," he said, looking to her seriously.

Tara nodded and said, "I understand."

"It is also imperative that you take the pill at the same time every day, otherwise it won't be effective," the doctor said, "I suggest to all my patients that they set an alarm or something that will help them remember."

Tara nodded, her head spinning with all the information as he talked about all the possible side effects, especially the ones that she should be concerned about.

After handing Tara the prescription, along with a copy of everything he had told her about being on the pill he left the office. Tara gathered her purse and the two boxes of condoms, stuffing them into her bag before she left.

She dropped by the drugstore, flushing as the pharmacist greeted her by name. _Oh jeez_, Tara thought,_ they are bound by confidentiality...right? If her dad found out…_Her dad may be a drunk, with negligent tendencies, but he would still go through the damn roof if he found out his just-turned-fifteen year old was planning on having sex. Especially with Kyle, reformed manwhore.

With a shaking hand, Tara handed over the slip of paper and smiled nervously as he looked it over. He glanced at her and nodded and said, "It will be ready in an hour, Tara."

Tara bobbed her head and decided to come back. She was too mortified to wait around.

She walked mall to grab a pretzel, figuring one was owed to her because of her stressful day. As she walked out of the mall, a pink display stopped her. As she gripped her pretzel, she realized a whole new thing she needed to be terrified of...Kyle was going to see her _naked_!

Tara threw her pretzel in the trash as if it tried to bite her and looked back into Victoria's Secret window. Tara stared at the sexy angel staring back at her...was she supposed to look like _that_? Birth control, _yes_...lingerie...no. She couldn't deal with that today too. Maybe tomorrow.

Damn. Now she wished she hadn't thrown away her pretzel.

Jax

Jax had a long day in the garage, getting shit all day from Tig. He fucking hated working with Tig, who was so particular about everything.

Jax walked into the clubhouse and gestured for a beer.

The place was already starting raring up for a party and Jax knew he would need to get showered. He walked slowly towards the back apartment, sipping his beer as he passed his old man's bike. He patted it in salute and made his way into the apartment that used to belong to his old man.

Jax walked to the chair at the desk and plopped down. He had been trying to keep a low profile the past week. The fight at the club with Kyle had been a bad idea. Clay had been pissed, spewing about brotherhood and keeping shit out of the club.

Jax didn't really listen. The most upsetting thing about that night wasn't that he fucked Kyle up, but that he had done it over a girl. He had never had the impulse to fight over a girl. And the thought freaked him out.

Tara already had too many strings in him and he wasn't even dating her. Hell, she didn't even know he liked her.

That was too much. Too much crazy and way too soon.

He finished off his beer and climbed in the shower after peeling off his grease and oil spattered jeans and shirt.

As he showered his thoughts (of course) strayed to Tara. He had fucked and fucked every pussy until he was spent, but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Her smile, the way her eyes sparkled when she was genuinely happy or amused, her hair...it looked _so_ soft. The delicious curve of her hips...his hands would fit perfectly there.

Jax groaned as he looked down...fuck. Jax gripped himself and allowed him to indulge in his fantasies of her. He wondered if she was coming to the party tonight...if she would wear those little cowgirl boots he loved.

Jax groaned as he came and came in the shower, just at the fucking thought of her smile directed at him.

He leaned against the wall in front of him, resting his forehead against his forearm as he basked in his orgasm. When he climbed out of the shower, the water was getting cold and he heard the bump of the music, meaning the party was getting well underway. He climbed out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before walking into the apartment. He grabbed a pair of his clean jeans and a t-shirt, as he rubbed a separate towel over his hair.

It was getting long. He had always worn it short, but he like the feeling of girls tugging on it as they fucked. Would Tara..._No_! he stopping himself from that line of thinking, he needed to not get fucking hard again and over a girl dating one of his future brothers.

Jax shook his head as he quickly dressed. He headed out to the bar, in full swing and found Opie standing at the bar talking to Gemma.

He smirked and walked towards them and said, "Hey mom, you hanging around for the party?"

She shook her head and said, "Clay and I are heading out, baby. We will see you at home."

Jax nodded and she pecked his cheek as she walked out of the clubhouse.

"Donna couldn't make it?" Jax asked after little while, looking at Opie.

"Nah, she had homework," Opie said, sipping his beer.

"Homework...it's Friday night," Jax pointed out, chuckling. Opie shrugged and rolled his eyes.

The night had been fun and he even spotted a crow eater from a neighboring chapter he hadn't seen before. She was hot in the painfully obvious way most crow eaters were.

He was about to make his move on her when Kyle stormed out of the back where the apartments were, clearly pissed about something. He stormed out of the clubhouse and Jax and Opie followed him, wondering what the hell happened.

A feeling in his stomach started in his stomach...he was...uneasy. Jax's eyes wandered back towards the apartments, knowing what was going to happen, but dreading it.

"Dude, what the hell was _that _about?" Opie murmured, only vaguely interested.

Jax was silent as he kept his eyes focused on the apartment and eventually she showed, confirming all his suspicions. Tara inconspicuously slinked through the crowd, but not before Jax saw that she had been crying. _Fuck…_

He couldn't go after her without drawing attention to both of them, so he watched her go. Opie's glanced to him and then back to Tara who was just slipping through the door of the clubhouse.

"You gonna go after her?" Opie asked, now very interested.

"No," Jax murmured, turning back to the bar, sipping his beer and gesturing for the bartender.

"She is probably available, you know," Opie said as if he was stupid.

Jax nodded and said, "I can't get caught up in that."

Opie looked at him a minute and shook his head, pushing himself off the bar.

"Where're you going?" Jax asked, before taking his shot.

"To see Donna," Opie mumbled before heading out.

Jax watched his best friend leave and took the shot. He chased it with a beer, his mind spinning from the booze and from the events of tonight...Three Samcro parties Tara had taken over in her subtle way. He looked around the bar to see if anyone else was affected by her as he was...apparently not.

His eyes met the crow eater he had thought about earlier. _Yes_, he thought, _that's what you need_. Easy. Uncomplicated. Understood her fleeting presence in his life. He allowed his slow lazy smile to grace his lips and she came to him like a puppy...eager to please.

As she rubbed against him, Jax's thoughts strayed to Tara's tearstained face and plump lips. He shook his head to clear her from his mind and grabbed the crow eater, guiding her back to his apartment.

Tara

Tara grabbed her keys out of her purse, crying her eyes out. People passed her in the lot, some stopping to ask if she was okay, but she ignored them.

She and Kyle had been fooling around in the back apartments of Samcro and she had never even thought that it was leading to sex. When he started to unbuckle his belt, she stiffened and realized that he wanted to have sex..._here,_ in the clubhouse.

Tara had pushed Kyle off, telling him she wasn't ready and he groaned and rolled to the side asking her when the hell she would be ready.

They had fought. Big time. He called her a cock tease and a prude all in one sentence and Tara gaped at him in shock. He was usually so sweet...she didn't understand. She told him she didn't want to be treated like the half-naked, easy girls out there in the club, hauled to the back apartments whenever a guy managed to get hard, especially for her _first time_.

Seriously, Tara wasn't expecting full on romance, but maybe a little privacy? And somewhere that she wasn't afraid of who or what was on the mattress. Was that so much to ask? _Fuck no, it's not_, she thought to herself.

Kyle fumed as he paced the room. He stopped pacing suddenly and looked at her. After a cold, hard look he said, "I'm done with this virgin shit."

He then stormed out of the room and left her there, in shock and in tears. Tara cried for five minutes, but as a knock sounded on the door she called out that it was occupied. She needed to get out of there.

She tried to make her way through the clubhouse without notice, but she felt a few glances her way. Without looking up, she made her escape and slid into her dad's car, which Kyle had driven here. She had the keys though in her purse, thank God.

Tara climbed behind the wheel and looked at herself in the rearview mirror. She wiped her eyes, where her mascara had dribbled minimally. She then started the car and put it in gear. She had her learner's permit, so she had driven a few times. Enough to get her home at least.

Tara pulled out slowly and after a few blocks she relaxed at the wheel as she tried to do nothing but focus on getting home. Tara needed to quit crying first though...or pray that her dad was passed out. If he asked...oh God, she didn't know if she could keep it together.

She was driving through a green light when a horn blared and she jumped, turning her head as she was caught in headlights. She braced herself for the hit, knowing it was coming.

Tara woke in the ambulance and jerked in fear. Had the accident been her fault? She had a green light..._right_? Tara trembled in fear as a paramedic tried to calm her and said she was going to be okay and taking her to the hospital. _Yeah, but what about the other car?_ she worried.

Tara was wheeled in and the sudden movement had her seeing spots and caused her to feel sick...well, actually be sick since she was pretty sure she threw up…all over the paramedic.

The black spots in her vision became bigger and bigger as the spaces in between became fuzzier and fuzzier. She tried to hang on to what was happening around her, but she felt herself slacken and then...nothing.

Jax

Jax walked into school Monday morning, scowling. Gemma had insisted he go this morning, having received another call from the principal about his attendance.

Jax walked to his locker and grabbed a pen and notebook before heading to his first class. He walked through the hall he spotted Kyle flirting with a little blond, who was eating out of the palm of his hand. Jax shook his head, smirking. _Yep, not even two months and he has fucked it up,_ Jax thought smugly.

Jax slipped into his chair, glancing around the room to see if he could spot Tara and frowned when he realized she wasn't there...that was weird. She was one of those people who thought if you weren't five minutes early, then you were late. _Nerd_, he thought affectionately, smirking to himself as he thought of her scribbling in her notes.

As the final bell rang, there was still no sign of Tara. He was shocked. The one time Tara had been sick was when she had showed up with a monster cough and cold, and was then sent home by the teachers...that's how dedicated Tara was when it came to school.

Jax drifted through the first period, relieved he had next period with Opie. Jax was walking to his locker when he spied Kyle with a redhead this time. He was major rebounding. If Tara _was _here, she would probably be crying her damn eyes out.

Jax shook his head, reminding himself he didn't care...no, he _shouldn't_ care. There was a difference.

Jax walked towards his next class, sitting next to Opie, who bumped his fist in greeting. Jax tried not to keep his eye fixed on the door, but when Tara once again didn't show up, he couldn't hide his disappointment.

Jax looked to Opie who looked at him confused for a minute before Jax decided to write a note.

_Have you seen Tara?_

Fuck it, Opie already knew, so it didn't matter. Opie looked down at the note in surprise and gave Jax...a _really_ fucking weird look. Disbelief? Wariness? He couldn't pinpoint it, but it made Jax's stomach twist nervously as Opie focused on the note and scribbled back quickly.

_You didn't hear? After the party on Friday, she got in an accident...hit by a drunk driver._

Jax's whole world stopped as he reread the two sentences in his friend's handwriting. _No_...Opie was wrong. He would have heard. Jax looked to Opie for clarification, holding up the note in disbelief.

Opie nodded and shrugged, looking at him in sympathy. Was she okay? What happened? Had she been drinking that night? Was she still in the hospital? Jax's world was collapsing in around him and he...there was _nothing_ he could do to stop it. _Why was he feeling like this?_

Jax looked down at his friend, who was looking at Jax as if he had lost his mind. Then he realized...he was looking _down _at Opie. Jax realized he had stood at some point, gripping the note in his hand tightly.

"Mr. Teller?" the teacher asked, slightly pissed.

Jax looked to the front of the room before glancing back down at Opie. Before he knew it, he was stalking through the desks and out of the class as the teacher called after him. He left his books, his backpack...he left everything. He just knew he needed to find Tara to see if she was okay.

Gemma would definitely be getting another call about his attendance, but at this moment, Jax didn't give a shit.

**I can't believe some of you thought I would let Kyle take Tara's virginity! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am sort of struggling as I write a likeable Jax, but also a douchebag Jax...thoughts on my progress? Plus...how are you all feeling about Tara having no clue about his feelings? How will she react when she finds out…? **

**Review please and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I am sorry this one is coming a day later than the others, but I was combing through it to make sure it was how I wanted it before I posted. I hope you all enjoy it. Please note that I have no medical background, so if Tara's injuries sound wrong, I apologize. I did my best!**

**Anyway, thank you for following this story and for all of your wonderful feedback. Keep it up.**

**Enjoy!**

You Looked At Me And I Was Done

Chapter 4

Tara

Tara lay in the hospital bed, clicking the remote to the TV. She wanted to go home, but the doctors wouldn't discharge her. Tara had two broken ribs and two cracked. Her lung had been punctured from the ribs. Her entire left side was bruised and cut up from the impact. She had a broken wrist and a sprained ankle.

Despite all this, she didn't want to be in the hospital. She would rather recover from home. Her dad never left her room..._ever_. She glanced over to him and watched him shake, even in his sleep. Withdrawal. She hated seeing him in any sort of pain. God knows he had been through enough of it. And he hadn't eaten anything either.

"Tara," the doctor said, entering the room, smiling kindly at her. She looked to him in alarm, but suddenly her dad jerked awake, fear strong in his eyes.

"Sorry, Mr. Knowles, I didn't mean to startle you," the doctor apologized.

Carl shook his head and held up his hand as if to say he wasn't startled, even though he clearly was.

"Is she okay?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and standing and walking towards Tara. He had asked this every time the doctor walked in.

"Tara is healing nicely. We won't be discharging her for a few days," the doctor said, reviewing a chart at the foot of her bed.

"I am fine," Tara said adamantly.

"Tara, listen to the doctor," Carl snapped, looking down at her in annoyance.

Tara scowled and leaned her head back as the doctor talked about the various medications she was on, including a dizzying cocktail of painkillers. She liked those, because it caused her to pass out, making her forget she was in a hospital.

The last time she had been in a hospital, her mother had gone in and never come out. So she didn't like hospitals.

Tara didn't fear them, she just didn't like them.

As her dad asked numerous questions about her health, his hands shook harder and harder. Tara clenched her teeth and said, "Doctor, if I am here for a few days, does that mean my dad needs to be here the entire time?"

"No, absolutely not, especially because you should be sleeping the majority of the time," the doctor said, glancing at Carl Knowles' shaking hands.

"Daddy, please," Tara pleaded at him as Dr. Porter vacated the room, sensing a fight, but Tara had no intention of it.

Carl shook his head and Tara interrupted him before he could refuse her request she said, "Daddy, please. I can't sleep with you watching me all the time."

Carl looked uncomfortable and then looked to her to see if she was lying. She was tired and she worried more about him than herself when he was here. It would be good for him to go home.

"Just go home, eat something, shower, sleep...I'll see you in the morning," Tara said, making it sound so simple.

Carl sighed and Tara knew she had won.

"Okay. Do you need anything from home?" he asked

"Some PJ's...and can you smuggle in something edible for breakfast?" she asked, pouting and smirking at the same time.

Carl chuckled and nodded indulgently. He leaned down and kissed her forehead and said, "Rest now, lovely. And listen to the nurses. If I hear you were cracking wise to any of them I will pitch a tent in here."

Tara crossed her heart with her finger and smiled. He waved goodbye once more and left her room. Tara sighed, feeling peaceful for the first time in days. That was saying something. She reached for the phone and called the bar her dad frequented, knowing Carl was more than likely heading there for his nightcap(s).

He told Mike, the bartender, that her dad was on the way and that he needed to eat a full meal if he was going to drink.

Mike said he understood and told her not to worry, that he would take care of her old man while she was laid up in the hospital.

Tara thanked him and clicked off the light over her bed. She then reached for the pain clicker and clicked it. Suddenly her eyes felt that heaviness that she also felt in her limbs. _Ah_...welcome blissful nothingness.

She closed her eyes, a small smile on her face. She thought she heard someone come into her room as the drugs pulled her under, but she assumed it had to be a nurse or something.

* * *

When she woke, Tara cracked an eye open and came to the hazy conclusion that she was still in the hospital. She was in_ a lot_ of pain. Everything throbbed. Tara reached for her pain clicker, and just as she was about to click it, she jumped in shock.

Jax Teller was in her room, watching her from the corner her dad usually sat in.

She winced in pain as her body reminded her she had just gotten in a car wreck. No more jerking in shock...

Jax stood and walked towards her and asked anxiously, "Jesus, are you okay? Should I get the doctor?"

"No!" Tara gasped, "No, I'm fine."

Jax looked down at her in concern and Tara wondered what he was doing there. His presence reminded her of that night...with Kyle.

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled, righting herself so no pressure was on her sore ribs.

Jax shrugged and said, "I heard you were in an accident."

Tara looked at him suspiciously and asked, "So? I know you didn't think I wasn't good enough for Kyle. Do you always check on the ex-girlfriends of your friends?"

Jax's mouth dropped open at her bluntness and she decided to take advantage of that, "You can just go and not worry about pretending to care about me."

"Tara-"

"Can you just go?" Tara said, cutting him off. The longer he was there, the more she remembered about that night. Being in the apartment with Kyle. Him calling her a cock tease...and a prude. Her skulking out of the clubhouse, her tail between her legs, completely mortified and heartbroken….

"I think _you _are too good for Kyle," Jax said, his face hard and intense as he looked down at her.

Tara looked up at him in shock and he nodded as he took in her disbelief.

Tara tried to find something to say so she didn't appear to be a gaping idiot, but she couldn't..._what the hell did he mean? And why was he here?_

Jax perched on the edge of her hospital bed and looked down at her hand. He slowly reached for it and in a quiet voice he told her, "I have been here every day, waiting for a chance I could come in and see you when your dad wasn't here."

Tara...she just didn't get it. _And what about school?_

"School?" Tara asked, the first thing she had been able to say since he told her she was too good for Kyle.

"Suspended," Jax answered, smirking at her, still holding her hand in his, "Too many unexcused absences. And I am grounded too, yet here I am."

_Yeah_, Tara thought, _Why_?

"Why are you here?" she finally asked, confused. Was there something she was missing? Were these the residual effects of the pain meds causing her brain to slow when making connections?

Jax looked at her for a moment with an unreadable expression, and then down at their joined hands. She felt him squeeze her hand lightly before looking up at her and saying, "I want you Tara."

Tara felt like she had been slapped in her already banged up face. _WHAT_?!

"Uhh...what?" she asked, completely dumbfounded.

Jax just nodded, looking back down their hands and said, "I have for a while."

Tara's head ached and it raced, trying to make sense of what he was telling her. He liked her..._for a while_?

"How long?" Tara asked, curious.

Jax was silent and Tara saw that Jax was apparently done sharing. She pulled her hand from his and he looked up at her warily.

"So you have liked me for a while," she stated, almost to herself, "Why haven't you told me before now?" Tara asked.

Jax shrugged and said, "Timing was never right. And then you were with Kyle."

"So you decided the time was right when I was with Kyle?" Tara asked, confused. Her head swam as she tried to make sense of it all.

Jax suddenly looked uncomfortable, but Tara wasn't backing down.

Tara sighed, realizing he wasn't going to answer her. Tara's head hurt and she willed the headache away. Her pain meds would be nice right now….

_What the hell_? Tara wondered, reaching for the clicker. She was hurt and she really didn't want to deal with this now.

"I am not feeling well, so I am going to get some rest," she said softly, not looking at him.

She didn't know how she felt about this, but Tara knew she couldn't deal with it now. She was stuck in the hospital, she had just broken up with Kyle...well, he had broken up with her. She couldn't deal with this new development now.

"So…" Jax said, clearly not understanding his dismissal.

"You should go," Tara said softly, glancing at him through her eyelashes.

Jax looked surprised, but stood and nodded, "Uh, yeah, sure."

_Oh God this was weird_, Tara thought,_ And incredibly awkward_.

It was clear that Jax had expected her to fall all over him like the other girls did. Girls did it with Kyle too. Hell, she had done it with Kyle. But fool her once, right? She wouldn't fall over herself for another guy.

Did she really want to go down this road again...with a different guy? A guy that was good friends with Kyle?

Tara clicked the pain med button, deciding she didn't want to think about it. Not now. She felt the meds infuse in her system and she couldn't help but feel relief as they did.

She watched as Jax grabbed his jacket and walk out of the room, glancing back at her as if he was trying to figure out a puzzle. She was on the same page as he was. He was now a puzzle she had to solve...but not now. Right now, she was going to sleep and surrender her body to the pain meds.

Jax finally disappeared from view, and Tara sank back into a deep sleep that took her away from everything.

Jax

Jax walked out of the hospital, a confused scowl on his face.

Tara hadn't addressed anything he had told her really. As cocky as it sounded, he was surprised she hadn't responded to his confession. Jax didn't make those confessions every day. In fact, he never did.

_What was she thinking? _he wondered.

Jax looked back at the hospital as he climbed on his bike and wondered if he should go back in. But she had been pretty clear she didn't want him there right now.

As Jax started his bike, he saw Carl Knowles pulling in and his decision was made for him. He saw Tara's dad glare his way and Jax knew...something had happened with Kyle to earn that animus stare.

Jax swore under his breath and roared the bike to life, pulling out of the hospital parking lot. He sped towards the clubhouse. Since he couldn't be at the hospital, he would put in as many garage hours as he could so Clay wasn't pissed at him.

His mom...oh, she was going to be furious with him no matter what he did. He was in major trouble with the school. He was suspended and grounded, but he just couldn't bother to give a shit. Not when Tara was in the hospital.

He pulled into the Teller-Morrow lot and parked. Gemma immediately stepped from the office.

"Jackson Teller," she yelled as she clicked over to him in her heels as fast as she could.

Jax sighed and looked around as the club members and garage workers chuckled at his expense.

"Grounded means you don't leave the damn house," Gemma seethed, "Grounded means when you do leave the damn house you are here, working. If you won't go to school, this is where you are. Got it?"

Jax nodded and said, "Yes, ma'am."

"Don't be smart with me, kid," Gemma warned, glaring at him before walking back towards the office.

Jax watched her go, smirking. She wasn't done punishing him yet, but he didn't really care.

"Hey, Jax," Clay barked from the garage, "Get changed and get to work."

Jax nodded and headed towards the clubhouse to the apartment that he kept his shirt stashed. He quickly changed and for the next six hours, he flew through work, completing each task thoroughly. Even Tig couldn't find any problems with his work.

He kept running his conversation with Tara over and over in his head as he worked and found that mechanic work was conducive to working out his frustrations.

_How long? _she had asked. Jax didn't know how to answer that...fourth grade seemed pretty extreme. How long had he wanted Tara Knowles? Since junior high...probably. No, definitely. He just never thought he should go for someone who was going places in life other than Charming. Tara definitely was.

Her other question...about timing and Kyle...he didn't have an answer for that either. Jax knew Tara was genuinely confused, but also a little upset that his sudden honesty about his feelings came from jealousy. He couldn't help that though. It didn't change the fact that he wanted her before she even became a blip on Kyle's radar.

When Jax didn't give her answers, her message had been clear. She wasn't going to give him answers until she got some from him. It unsettled Jax, because when it came to women, he always got what he wanted. So he wouldn't know how she felt about him or what he had said until he came back with some answers for her.

As Jax wiped his hands on an oily rag, he realized that Tara...if he wanted her and was going to pursue her, things would be different than they had with the others. Jax would need to work for her. Although he knew Tara was worth any effort made, he was on unfamiliar ground and he didn't know what to do. With the crow eaters he had been with the past couple of years, his dealing with them had been so...impersonal.

He wanted sex from them. That was it. From Tara, he realized he wanted more. More than sex. He wanted everything Tara had to offer, including sex.

Jax sighed and wiped his brow in frustration.

"Hey, kid, call it a day. You have been at this for seven hours. Eat something," Tig said, patting him on the shoulder, "And don't think so hard or you'll hurt yourself."

Jax bumped his shoulder, smirking and headed into the clubhouse where dinner was already being prepped. Having missed lunch, Jax was starving. His mom popped her head out of the kitchen and said, "Stick around, I am making meatloaf. And I want to talk to you."

_Oh shit_...Jax thought to himself as he headed back to the apartment to shower. His mother was going to lay into him about school and his disappearance the past few days that he had been camped out at the hospital.

Jax quickly showered and walked out of the apartment to the bar area, now littered with club members.

Jax smiled at them and nodded his head in greeting as he made his way to the kitchen to grab a plate. As he passed, Piney Winston handed him a beer with a wink. Jax smirked and headed to a stool at the bar next to Opie, who was digging into the meatloaf.

"Hey," Jax murmured, inhaling his mother's cooking before he began to eat heartily.

"Where have you been?" Opie asked, giving him a sidelong glance.

Jax shrugged and Opie studied him further for a moment before they were interrupted.

Kyle slid next to Jax and said, "Hey man."

Jax clenched his teeth, but reminded himself that he had already been chewed out by Clay once for punching this asshole and he was still in hot water with Gemma...it wasn't the time.

Jax nodded and stuffed his mouth with potatoes and meatloaf so he wouldn't have to talk to him.

Opie followed his lead and dug into his dinner.

"Sorry about the fight between us...I shouldn't have pressed your buttons, man," Kyle said quietly to Jax. Jax looked up and wondered how he should respond.

"If you want to go after her, be my guest. But I wouldn't waste my time if I were you. She doesn't put out," Kyle said, causing Jax to clench his jaw in anger. Jax had a pretty good idea what happened the night Tara had been in the accident. She was in that hospital bed because of this asshole.

Jax stood, forgetting his meal. He looked at Kyle, who looked at him in confusion as Jax tried to control his feelings of rage and disgust.

"If you ever talk about Tara that way again, our fight a couple weeks ago will look like nothing," Jax spat, walking out. He heard Gemma calling out to him, but he ignored her, jogging to his bike and climbing on.

He roared it to life, now hearing both Gemma and Clay screaming at him from the door of the clubhouse. His bike sped towards the hospital, needing to check on Tara even though he didn't understand why. He cared about her...but he barely knew her.

About halfway to the hospital, he heard a bike pull up behind him and he glanced over his shoulder. Opie.

Jax sighed in frustration, but continued to his destination.

Jax parked his bike outside of the entrance, but stayed on his bike as Opie pulled up beside him.

Jax looked at him and then at the hospital.

"This is all about Tara?" Opie asked.

Jax looked at him, grabbing a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. He inhaled as he wondered how else to explain his behavior. Jax realized he couldn't, so he turned to Opie and nodded extending the cigarette to his friend who took it and inhaled deeply.

"Shit," Opie murmured.

Jax nodded and said, "I know."

"I told Gemma I would try and catch up with you," Opie said, handing the cigarette back to him, "I'll tell her I couldn't."

Jax nodded and smiled gratefully at his best friend as Opie roared his bike back up and sped out of the hospital lot.

Jax turned and looked at the hospital, taking another drag from his cigarette before exhaling and pushing himself off his bike. He smoothed his hair back and put out the cigarette. He realized his hands shook slightly as they reached for the handle on the door.

He was nervous. Jax had some answers to Tara's questions and he feared they would only lead to more. But he wanted her. And he would do anything to have her.

**So what do you all think? Please review and let me know. Thanks everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. You all are amazing. I hope you enjoyed your weekend.**

**Enjoy and please let me know what you all think!**

You Looked At Me And I Was Done

Chapter 5

Jax

Jax walked through the darkened halls of the hospital towards Tara's room. He would wait for her to wake up if she was asleep. He actually kind of enjoyed watching her sleep.

As Jax approached the room, he noted a presence in her room, perched in the chair. Carl Knowles, anxiously rubbing his forehead as he watched over his daughter, who was in a deep sleep.

Jax watched, conflicted as he wondered what he should do. He studied Tara and noted no difference from when he had been there earlier. She was just sleeping. Jax knew he wouldn't be a welcomed presence to his daughter's bedside, so he decided he would have to wait until Carl Knowles vacated the room.

Since Tara's dad seemed well settled in for a while, Jax reconciled himself that he wouldn't be with her tonight. Jax studied Tara's face a few more seconds before he turned and walked out of the hospital.

"Wait up, son."

Jax turned to see Carl Knowles walking towards him. Jax didn't know why the lanky, dark haired man intimidated him, but he did. His eyes...they were almost too dark. Dangerous. His dad had always been friendly with Carl Knowles. Perhaps it was something with the Knowles family...a certain mystery that nobody could seem to pinpoint that drew others in.

Jax stopped walking towards his bike and waited until Carl stopped in front of him.

Carl Knowles studied him for a moment and Jax didn't know what he should do or say.

"You really are a spitting image of your old man," he murmured.

Jax nodded, "Yeah, I get that a lot."

Carl nodded and replied, "Take it from me, it's a compliment."

Jax nodded, knowing most people in Charming held John Teller on a pedestal.

"I knew your old man well. He was...well, I guess it don't matter what he was. What does matter is my daughter," Carl said, lighting a cigarette.

Jax nodded and said, "Yes, sir." _Sir? What the hell?_

Carl smirked as if he could hear Jax's thought and said, "Sir, huh?"

Jax shrugged and Carl chuckled as he blew out a puff of smoke.

"You may have heard many things around town about me and about my daughter, but one thing that never seems to circulate is how much I love her. She is..._special_. Different. Tara is going to change the world. I knew it the minute my wife first placed her in my arms," Carl said, inhaling deeply, his eyes lost in the past.

Jax remained silent, not really understanding where this was going. Carl Knowles didn't need to tell Jax how special Tara was.

"I want more for Tara than Charming," Carl said simply, his eyes looking into Jax's once more, his dark eyes glittering with...something dark...and determined. It was a threat. Promised violence if he didn't' get his way. Carl didn't want _anything _getting in the way of Tara.

All of that came through Carl's eyes so clear as Jax looked into them. Jax couldn't help but swallow the lump that had formed in his throat.

"I put up with that Hobart kid, and it was a bad idea. He hurt her and now she is in the hospital. If I ever see than fucker around, he will know the exact size of my boot in detail and the kind of gun I own," Carl said, his voice quiet but deadly. Jax was at a loss for words.

"I want Tara to make it, Jackson," Carl said quietly, but dangerously, "I want her life...to be beautiful and full."

Jax remained silent. He wanted that too. He wanted that life for Tara too..._why did him dating her have to mean she couldn't have that? _Jax wondered.

"She won't get that from you," Carl Knowles said, answering Jax's unspoken question. Finally Carl Knowles was getting to the point, "She will get heartache. Pain. Misery. Maybe worse."

Jax was silent, not knowing what to say. He wanted to tell Carl he was wrong. That girls that went with him, didn't necessarily doom them to this fate...but he couldn't.

"You should stay away," Carl said as if it was a simple thing, stepping on his cigarette, putting it out.

_I can't_...Jax thought to himself. But the look in Carl Knowles eyes let Jax know it wasn't a suggestion.

"You know I am right," Carl said, patting him on the shoulder.

Jax looked down at the pavement, wondering why he had grown so silent as he stood there.

Jax didn't like a lot of things that Carl Knowles was saying. Especially that Jax wasn't good enough for Tara. But what Jax really fucking hated was that it was true. He wasn't good enough for her. He knew everything Carl had said was spot on. It was why he had such a problem with Kyle dating her to begin with.

"It's not that I don't think you are a good person, Jackson," Carl said, "I just think you aren't good for my Tara."

Jax felt like he had been hit in the chest, hard. _My Tara_...he wanted to call her that.

Jax only nodded when Carl leveled him a look to see if Jax understood. He understood...but he didn't want it to be true. Carl nodded and left him standing there outside the hospital, feeling like all the fight had been knocked out of him.

He had been so sure that as soon as he got to the hospital and told Tara how he felt, that everything would be…Jax didn't know what it would be, but he felt like it was something that he needed to make happen.

How could he get past Carl Knowles? Talking to him had only terrified him more of him. He knew just how dangerous and threatening he was behind those dark eyes. So different than Tara's kind, hazel green eyes.

Jax watched as Carl Knowles disappeared through the entrance to the hospital. He stared at the doors a little longer before he turned back to his bike and climbed on.

As Jax pulled out of the hospital lot, he didn't know where to go. Not to the clubhouse. Not home.

Jax rode around town and wasn't all that surprised when he pulled in front of the Charming Cemetery. He wove his way through the graves until he stopped in front of the pristine, white marble that bore his father's name.

"Hey Pop," he whispered as he sunk to his knees and leaned against the cool marble.

He leaned back and looked up at the stars, his mind flitting with image after image of Tara. Her in her little sundresses...her boots….her smile and the ways her eyes sparkled, much like the stars above did.

Jax thought over his earlier conversation with Tara. She surprised him. Again. She hadn't responded to his admissions at all. The more he thought about her and their conversation, the more it didn't make sense to him.

Jax's felt his eyes droop as he leaned his head against the marble. He was exhausted. Jax didn't even realize it when he felt his body surrender to sleep.

_Two Weeks Later_

Tara

Tara dipped her finger in the pale liquid shade that hopefully matched her skin tone. She rarely wore makeup, but today was an exception she made in order to cover the bruises that had yellowed in an ugly color on her face. She dabbed the cream over the blemishes and tried her best to camouflage the damage that had been done in the accident.

Her dad and her doctor had advised her against going to school so soon, but she missed it. She missed learning...missed homework. Tara had always had a voracious mind, not easily satisfied to one subject or one discipline.

Tara finished her face, realizing there wasn't anything else she could do about her face and turned to grab her bag. Her dad was sitting at the table, smoking. She walked out to him and kissed him on the head and said, "It's going to be fine, really."

The fact that he was up early enough to see her off to school showed Tara that he was scared of her going.

Tara walked to the fridge and grabbed the orange juice and poured herself a small cup. Her dad had set out her pills on the counter. Antibiotics and painkillers. Tara took the pills and swallowed down the juice. She then grabbed a packet of poptarts and biting into one as she made her way out of the kitchen.

"I am heading out," she said, grabbing her pill bottles and slipping them in her bag.

"I want you to call me if you need to come home," Carl Knowles said, stubbing out his cigarette.

Tara rolled her eyes, but nodded to placate him.

"I mean it," he said sternly, "If you get sore or tired, you are coming home."

Tara nodded and walked up to her dad and hugged him lightly since her ribs still hurt.

"Love you, Dad," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her and she tried to remain still so she didn't give away that he was actually hurting her as he hugged her.

When he released her she smiled a tight smile and said, "I will call you if I need to come home, okay?"

He nodded and said, "Do you need me to drive you?"

Tara shook her head and said, "No, I want to walk. I have been cooped up for too long."

He smirked and held open the door for her and said, "Take your pills."

She nodded and practically skipped out of the house.

Tara walked into the school, going to her locker. It had been about a month since she had been in her accident. She had been stuck in the hospital for two weeks and then at home on bed rest for another two weeks.

She was more than ready to get back into her normal routine.

Tara did the combination and began organizing her books and notebooks for the day.

A throat cleared and she looked up to see Kyle standing next to her with a smile on his face.

She did not return it. Tara turned back to her locker and grabbed her books for first period out and slammed the door shut.

"Not even a smile?" he asked.

"Go away, Kyle," she said, hoping there was enough disdain in her voice to persuade him to listen.

"Come on, Tara," Kyle said, jogging to keep up with her, "I just want to apologize."

Tara stopped in her tracks and glared at him with disbelieving eyes, "I don't want your apology. I just want you to leave me alone."

Kyle sighed and said, "I was an ass. I am sorry."

Tara turned back towards her class and began to walk there with Kyle following behind her.

"I want to give it another shot," Kyle said and Tara stopped once more in her tracks.

"Are you shitting me?" Tara hissed, rage flaring up inside her so potently her ribs ached. Her breathing had accelerated and she stepped forward and said, "You must be shitting me, otherwise you are dumber than I thought."

Kyle cocked his head to the side and said, "Tara, I was drunk...it's not an excuse, but...it is what it is. I am sorry. It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't, because _this _isn't happening again," Tara said gesturing between them as she glared up at him before sidestepping him. Behind him was Jax, who looked like she felt. Raging and tense.

Jax glared between Kyle and her and she rolled her eyes at him, not dealing with this shit. Today had started so good. She just wanted to go to school.

Tara walked into her AP World History class. She settled into her desk and opened her notebook, trying to forget the run in with Kyle.

The class was empty aside from the teacher preparing the notes for class and a couple other students who straggled in.

Tara dated her page when she heard it…

There was a fight going on outside.

The teacher quickly got up from his desk and scurried from the room to see what the commotion was and the students followed. Tara sighed before standing and following the crowd into the hallway where Kyle and Jax exchanging some serious blows while a crowd gathered around them.

_What the hell was going on? _Tara wondered.

Two teachers finally broke it up before the principal arrived, but Jax and Kyle were still glaring daggers at each other.

"What is this about?" the principal asked the boys.

Kyle just glared at Jax, his chest heaving in anger, but Jax….his eyes glanced around the circle until they landed on her. He looked her over for a second before focusing on the principal and said, "Nothing."

"Yeah, not buying that Mr. Teller. My office now, both of you!" she said sternly, nodding towards the main office.

Tara's eyes followed them and wondered what the hell they were fighting about.

"Miss Knowles, are you joining us for class?" her teacher asked.

Tara jerked out of her thoughts and nodded and said, "Uh yeah, sorry Mr. Powers."

He nodded and smiled kindly, "It's okay. It will be nice having someone in class who has actually done the reading."

Tara smiled and followed him in, pushing Kyle, Jax, and everything else but school from her thoughts. First period hadn't even started and she was already considering calling her dad to bail her out of the day.

**Please review! I love hearing from you all!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I have been getting a lot of feedback from some of the readers and have decided to make some changes, especially regarding when/how I update. I decided to update each story once a week like I always try to, but space out when I post for each story. Hopefully this is something you all like. If not, please review or PM. I am happy to hear what you all think. **

**Thanks for reading everyone and enjoy!**

You Looked At Me And I Was Done

Chapter 6

Tara

Tara made it through only half the day, before the pain in her ribs became unbearable. She needed to go home. Tara walked to the office slowly, so she didn't jostle the tender ribs any more than necessary.

As she turned to walk down the hall that led to the main office, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Jax Teller was walking out of the office with a scowl on his face.

She swallowed and looked down, but then back up to see he had spotted her too. His paced slowed a second before he put his head down and walked past her, but not before she saw the bruise forming on his face.

She had so many questions, but the throbbing, piercing pain in her ribs pushed her forward, towards the office.

"Tara?"

Tara spun around and spotted Donna looking at her in concern.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked, taking in Tara clutching her side.

"Uh, yeah, just heading to the office to go home for the day," Tara said, lowering her hand.

"Let me help you," Donna said kindly, taking her books and her bag.

Tara looked at her and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks," Tara said, slowly walking again with Donna towards the office. Why was this hall so damn long?

"I saw Jax just now," Donna said.

Tara remained silent, not knowing how to respond to that. Obviously she was going somewhere with that, but Tara honestly had no idea where.

"Do you know what's going on between Kyle and Jax?" Donna asked timidly.

Tara shrugged, but winced as her ribs screamed at her angrily. "How should I know?" she said through clenched teeth.

"I know you and Kyle aren't dating anymore, but-"

"Kyle never talked to me about much," Tara interrupted, realizing how little they had actually talked. She didn't know a lot about Kyle's life...how had that happened? Two months and she didn't even know what his favorite color was.

Donna nodded and said, "It just seems...I don't know. Nevermind."

As Tara and Donna reached the office, Tara said, "I don't want to be stuck in the middle of anything anymore. Whatever is going on between them has nothing to do with me."

Donna gave her a strange look and then she said, "I think it has everything to do with you."

Tara furrowed her eyebrow, but before she could ask Donna what she meant, Donna opened the door to the office and ushered her in.

Tara told Gloria, the office secretary that she needed to go home for the day. Gloria nodded, looking her number up in the file and calling her dad's number. Tara made her way to the chairs to wait for Gloria to arrange a pick up.

Donna sat her books on the chair next to her and said, "I better get back to class. Do you need anything before I go?"

"No," Tara said, "Thanks though, Donna. Really."

Donna smiled and nodded before leaving the office.

Tara thought about everything Donna had said. What she was implying. That Kyle and Jax's fighting was because of her. That was bullshit.

After Jax's declaration in her hospital room, Tara had fallen into a deep sleep. When she woke..._everything_ seemed clearer to her.

Tara and Jax had known each other for years. Years. In all those years, she didn't have even one inkling...not _one_ shred of an inkling that Jax had been interested her _that_ way. In any way really. It was no coincidence when she began dating Kyle, well that was when Jax _had_ to have her. This was no coincidence. And it wasn't a coincidence that he hadn't been around since that night in the hospital.

Tara really hated being used in as a piece in whatever game was going on with Kyle and Jax.

Jax

Jax revved his motorcycle, pissed. He was suspended for fighting. Gemma was going to...he didn't even want to think about what she would do.

Seeing Tara and Kyle this morning had caused something inside him to take over. A fierce need to keep Kyle away from her.

Jax knew he needed to get over this. To get over her. But whenever Tara was near...hell, whenever she was involved in any way, something inside him took over.

As he started to pull out, Jax spotted Tara once more, walking towards him. Jesus, even when he tried to stay away, she was everywhere.

Unlike in the hallway, Tara walked straight to him, her eyes trained on him.

Jax's heart skipped a beat, realizing she was intentionally making her way towards him. Jax parked his bike once more, turning it off and waiting for her.

"Want to tell me your angle?" she asked, confused.

"Angle?" Jax asked, equally confused. What the hell was she talking about?

Tara studied him for a second and said, "Never mind, just...whatever is going on with you and Kyle, just leave me out of it. We aren't even dating anymore, so pursuing me to get to him can't help you anymore."

Jax's mouth literally dropped open in shock as Tara turned and began to walk away to the bench in front of the school, her eyes trained on the entrance of the parking lot. Obviously, she was waiting for someone to pick her up.

Jax stalked after her, deciding Tara needed to be educated about some shit. She was smart, yes, but bullheaded it seemed. And blind to truths right in front of her.

"Tara," he barked, standing in front of her so she needed to look up at him.

She glanced his way briefly, before staring resolutely once more for her ride to pull in.

"Tara," Jax said, his voice low and serious. She needed to understand.

"Look at me," Jax said, his jaw tight. Tara looked up at him and the expression on his face seemed to get her attention, because she looked at him in irritation and confusion.

"Kyle is my friend, "Jax said, which Tara rolled her eyes at.

"My future _brother_," Jax continued, trying to convey what that meant, "I have _never _fought with him or Opie before like this. Ever."

Tara studied him in blatant curiosity.

"Until you," Jax admitted, "Because of my feelings for you."

It was Tara's turn for her jaw to hit the floor. Jax watched, slightly amused as he watched her mouth open and close as if at a loss for words. His amusement was short lived though. Tara seemed to rally quickly as she thought something through and focused on it.

"Then why have you never done anything, or said anything to me before?" Tara asked angrily, still skeptical...still not trusting what Jax said to be true.

Jax sighed and rubbed his face in frustration.

"Because I couldn't," Jax said, "You were with Kyle."

"And before then?" Tara challenged, raising an eyebrow at him.

Jax looked down at the ground and she snorted in derision, "My point exactly."

Jax saw her walls building up quickly and he decided he needed to open up to her. Otherwise there was no point in him being honest with her.

Jax reached in his back pocket, glad he had slid it in his wallet after he had unearthed it in a random box in his closet two and a half months ago. He pulled out the wallet and unfolded it, plucking the little folded piece of torn card that held her inscription. He looked down at it with a small smile on his face and then held it out towards her.

"You asked me how long I felt this way," Jax said as Tara tentatively took the card, clearly curious, "_This_ was when it started.

Tara studied the card, reading the messy scrawl of a ten year old Tara Knowles. She looked up at him in shock and asked, "You...you kept this?"

Jax nodded and said, "I always wondered what you meant by that."

Tara looked down at the little scrap of paper in her hands and Jax asked, "What did you mean? You knew exactly how I felt."

Tara shook her head and said, "No, I didn't know. Not then, and not now. John Teller wasn't my father, and I never lost him. Just like you didn't know my mom and never lost her."

Jax suddenly understood what she was saying. So many people had told Jax they knew how he felt. It pissed him off. _Nobody_ knew how he felt. How he didn't make that connection until now...what Tara was saying.

Jax nodded and Tara handed him back the card.

"So...why haven't you ever said anything?" Tara asked, returning to the earlier topic, her tone gentler and her eyes...uncertain and insecure.

Jax shrugged, hesitating. What could he say? He never thought he was good enough for her. He still didn't. But was he going to tell her that? Hell no.

"I wasn't ready," Jax said, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Look, I know my timing sucks, but I am not lying to you. I would never lie to you."

Tara looked at him a long time. So long Jax felt himself squirm under the intense green gaze.

The silent communication going on between them was interrupted just as Tara was about to open her mouth to speak.

Two concise honks from her dad's cutlass prevented Tara from saying anything to subdue to ache in his chest. He had put it all on the table.

Her dad climbed out of the car and wrapped a thin, lightly muscled arm around her shoulders and helped her to stand.

Carl shot Jax a look before escorting Tara to the car and helping her in. Jax didn't even realize she was holding her ribs while he talked to her. She was in pain.

As Carl Knowles walked around the car, Jax focused on Tara who was still looking at him as if she was assessing him. As her dad started the car, she smiled at him.

Jax smiled back, his heart thumping wildly in his chest as Carl Knowles pulled away, but not in time for it all to start for Jax and Tara.

That smile was a promise. It was hope...it inspired hope _in_ him. Jax climbed back on his bike, strapping his helmet on.

As he cruised towards Teller-Morrow, he wondered when he would see her again. What that little smile meant. That little smile that put a smile on his face...so big it hurt his damn cheeks.

Jax parked his bike and wasn't surprised by the roar that came from the office.

"JACKSON NATHANIEL TELLER!"

Even his mom's fury couldn't take that little smile away from him.

Tara

Tara's dad helped her out of the cutlass, carrying her backpack for her.

"Dad, I'm fine," Tara said as he took her towards her room, "I swear."

"I should never have let you go in today," he grumbled, setting her bag down in the corner of the room as Tara lay down.

Tara sighed, looking up at the ceiling, her head spinning. She had so much to think about and her ribs were burning. She loved her dad, but she didn't need him hovering.

Tara looked up at him and he was looking down at her in concern but also...uncertainty.

"What?" she asked.

Carl shrugged and smiled at her and said, "Can I get you pain pills?"

"Not for another hour," Tara said, still eyeing him. Something was off with his expression.

"I think I am going to take a nap," Tara told him, "Will you wake me up when it's time for me to take them?"

Her dad nodded and said, "Sure, honey."

Tara waited for her dad to leave before changing into her sleep shirt, but he stood there as if he was internally debating something.

Whatever he was debating, he must have decided against it because he kissed her on the forehead and walked out, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Tara quickly changed into a comfortable sleep outfit before climbing between the sheets and reclining in a position that wasn't agony on her ribs.

She ran over her conversation with Jax, knowing now that Jax was genuine when he told her he felt for her. But...did she want to start something with him? So soon?

Jax had as bad a reputation as Kyle did, especially when it came to girls. Did she want to take the chance that she could get hurt again? Like she had with Kyle?

It wasn't fair, comparing them..._but_...they were friends and they were both immersed in the biker culture that was legendary in town. Women were not valued or respected, but superfluous and disposable when all used up.

She couldn't be one of the many. Tara wondered if that's what she would be to Jax if she gave him a chance.

As Tara thought about all her options...well, more like her questions, she felt her eyelids droop. Exhaustion was setting in quickly and Tara allowed herself to settle into her pillow and fall asleep quickly.

**Reviews are love people ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Starting this week a little bit later than usual, but Monday and Tuesday came too fast. I hope everyone has been enjoying their week so far.**

**Want to thank all of you who are following this story. Enjoy!**

You Looked At Me And I Was Done

Chapter 7

Jax

Jax didn't miss the irony that he had been suspended just when he had a reason to go to school. He had been suspended for a week and had been in hell.

All he wanted to do was see Tara and find out what her little smile meant for him. But he couldn't go to school where he knew he would find her and he couldn't go to her house. Her dad would definitely be there, watching her like a hawk.

"Jax," Gemma snapped, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Jax looked to his mom who gestured to a car that was pulling up. He nodded and headed towards the car and waited as they parked.

When Mary Winston stepped out of the car, Jax stopped. He rarely saw Opie's mom. His parents went through legendary fights, where they wouldn't speak for weeks at a time. Mary had never really been a supporter of the club.

"Hi Mrs. Winston," Jax said, walking up to her.

"Hi Jax," Mary said, kindly, "Please, call me Mary." Mary Winston was a nice woman. Very motherly. The reason that she didn't support the club was because she obviously didn't fit in with it.

"Something wrong with your car?" Jax asked, tapping the hood.

Mary shook her head and said, "No, I just brought it in for an oil change and to have a chat with your mom. Is she around?"

Jax nodded and pointed towards the office. Mary smiled and handed the keys to Jax, who climbed in and drove it up to the garage for the oil change. As he watched her go into the office, he realized he hadn't seen Piney in a few weeks...that's why she was here. Mary and Piney might fight, but Jax saw that the hurt and anger Mary felt was because she was so deeply worried about Opie's old man. She was here to check up on him and Gemma was the informational wire on all things related to the club.

Jax tuned up Mary's car, gave it an oil change, and checked the tires.

"Hey man," Opie greeted as he dropped his backpack to the garage floor, his eyes fixed to the car, "Is that my mom's?"

Jax nodded and gestured to the office, "She is in there with Gemma."

"Dad's been up at the cabin," Opie muttered as he shrugged his garage shirt on over his t-shirt.

Jax was just silent, not knowing what to say to his friend.

He pulled the keys out of his pocket and handed them to him and said, "She is good to go."

And go she would. Mary Winston wasn't a club lifer, and sooner or later she would leave it for good. Jax just hoped it didn't tear Opie up when that happened.

Opie nodded and took the keys, pulling it out of the garage into one of the spots in front of the office.

Mary and Gemma must have wrapped up anything they were talking about because they appeared in the doorway a moment later. Gemma hugged Mary before releasing her to talk to her son.

After a brief exchange between Opie and his mother, Mary climbed in her car and drove off.

Opie walked back over and began to work on a bike somebody had brought in.

Jax walked over with a wrench and began to help and they silently worked. Jax could tell his friend was thinking and didn't want to fill the silence with chatter.

As Jax worked silently by his side, his thoughts strayed to Tara. He wondered if she had been in school today and if she had been able to stay the whole day.

Opie stopped what he was doing and lit a cigarette, puffing on it as he worked.

Jax wiped his hands on his shirt and lit his own and said, "Gemma's been watching me like a hawk. But she won't scream at me if you are here smoking."

Opie nodded and said, "How much heat did you get for the fight?"

"Enough," Jax mumbled as he exhaled a lungful of smoke, "First from Gemma, and then Clay, who lectured me about brotherhood."

Opie looked down at the ground and said, "Have you talked to Kyle?"

Jax shook his head and said, "No."

Opie looked at him and said, "You are serious about Tara, huh?"

Jax shrugged nonchalantly even though he was anything but easygoing when it came to Tara.

Opie chuckled and said, "She managed to make it through the whole day today. Saw her leaving."

Jax nodded, happy he wasn't the one who brought it up.

"So what's your plan?" Opie asked, snubbing out his cigarette and turning back towards the bike.

"What do you mean?" Jax asked. Plan?

"You gotta have a plan man. Tara isn't like the others, you said it yourself," Opie said, "She isn't just going to fall in your arms and give it to you. That's why she and Kyle didn't work."

Jax thought about what he said and replied, "I am not looking to just get laid, but I also not looking for written in the stars, need to be with you every minute kind of situation either." Even though that last part was actually more in line to how he felt.

Opie shrugged and said, "I guess you can see if she will go for that, but I bet she won't. Not after what went down with Kyle."

Jax grit his teeth. Because of that fucking asshole, Tara was going to be guarded around him. It pissed him off.

Opie and Jax worked in silence for the rest of the afternoon, both of their thoughts occupied elsewhere.

Tara

Tara flexed her hand anxiously, ready for the doctor to come in and removed her cast. She had been itching to get the thing off since she had woken up.

Her dad gave her an amused glance and said, "Restless?"

She smirked at him in response as the door opened and the doctor and nurses came in. After scans and questions about her wrist, they finally started the little saw and began to get to work, slipping in protective plastic under her cast and getting to it.

Tara was riveted, watching in fascination as they worked.

"Does it hurt?" her dad asked nervously, watching her from the chair across the room. She shook her head and said, "No, just nervous."

Her dad nodded and his eyes flicked from the working doctors to her face anxiously.

Tara's wrist finally emerged from the plaster and she moved her wrist experimentally. It felt good.

After a brief exam with the doctors, they released her on the condition that she would do a full check up to see how the ribs were healing.

Since her dad's cutlass was in the shop, getting fixed, Tara and her dad had been driving his motorcycle around. It was something he typically _never _did, but it was their primary mode of transportation until the car was ready again.

Tara loved riding the motorcycle though. It made her feel alive and reminded her of when she was younger. When her mom was alive. When she was young, sometimes her dad would take her on a ride, cruising along the northern countryside for fun. Now the beautiful bikes he loved stayed in the garage, hardly ever ridden unless her dad was feeling sentimental. And sober...so it rarely happened.

Tara's dad cruised home and she knew he loved the motorcycle as much as she did. When he met Tara's mom, he had stopped riding as much as he used to because Carol Knowles feared them.

Before Carol Knowles came into the picture, her dad was a motorcycle enthusiast. He collected memorabilia and owned two bikes.

As Carl pulled up to their house, Tara wondered why her dad had never gotten into the Sons. He knew John Teller, even respected him. And he loved motorcycles at least as much the people that made up the club.

"Dad," Tara asked as she pulled off her helmet, "Why did you never join the Sons?"

Her dad stilled as he took off his own helmet, but then placed it on the hook he kept it on in the garage and said, "John Teller was a friend and when he pitched it to me and offered me a place in the club, I told him that real anarchists didn't need a club."

Tara thought about what he said and smiled. Her dad always had a way of putting things that challenged the way she saw things.

"We respected each other, but decided to go our own ways," Carl said, his eyes looking down and as he thought about John Teller and the club.

He looked back up at her and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Tara shrugged and said, "I was just wondering."

"It doesn't have to do with that Teller kid?" Carl asked, leaning against his bike, rubbing his forehead.

"What?" Tara asked, surprised, "No." How did he know about Jax?

Carl nodded and looked down at the ground.

"Look Tara," he said, as if he really didn't want to talk to her, "I don't want you to get involved with Jax Teller."

Tara flinched, shocked by his words, but even more surprised by the deep disappointment she felt. She had never, ever disobeyed her dad's wishes.

"Why?" she asked, and he looked up at her in surprise. Apparently the conversation was going to be surprising for both of him. Carl Knowles had never been question by Tara. He barely ever set any limits as a parent, but when he did, he expected them to be followed. And without question.

"Tara, Jax seems like a nice kid, and I liked his daddy," Carl said, lighting a cigarette, "But...he isn't any good. Kyle wasn't any good and look where that got us. You got hurt in more ways than one. Jax would just be that all over again."

Tara thought about what her dad was saying, knowing he was probably right. Even Tara worried that would happen. She hadn't thought it would happen with Kyle...and then it happened.

"Think about it, okay kid?" he asked, pushing off the bike and walking towards her. He kissed her forehead before walking into the house. Tara stood in the garage a moment longer before following him in, shutting the garage door behind her.

**What's everyone thinking? Did Tara's dad succeed talking her out of something with Jax?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone! Sorry I have been so tardy in my updates! I have just been enjoying this beautiful summer too much. I hope you all aren't angry with me. If you are, please forgive me!**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing. Keep it up and as always enjoy!**

You Looked At Me And I Was Done

Chapter 8

Jax

Jax packed his backpack excitedly and jogged out of the house.

From the front door, Gemma called out to him, "No breakfast?"

"Gonna be late," Jax called out.

Gemma checked her watch and said, "No, you are going to be early."

Jax just ignored her observation and started his motorcycle. As he pulled it out, Gemma called out, "Stay out of trouble. If I get a call this week, that motorcycle is mine."

Jax rolled his eyes, but nodded as he sped out of the driveway, towards the school.

He was anxious, but he was also excited. Jax had never actively pursued a girl until now. Usually if he felt there was too much effort involved, he bailed and looked for the next one. But Tara was different than the rest of the girls. He wanted something more with her. More than pussy.

Jax walked into the school, ignoring the baffled looks of his classmates. Typically he was late or just in time for homeroom.

He scanned the hallways as he walked, searching out two figures. Either Tara or Opie. He would settle for either one right now. Jax headed to his locker, frowning as he passed Tara's vacant locker. Either she wasn't here yet, or she had already collected her books for first period.

"Hey," Opie said, bumping Jax's shoulder with his own in greeting, "You're here _early_," he said devilishly, with emphasis on the early. He had a shit eating grin on his face that Jax wanted to smack off and Opie's eyes glimmered with barely contained laughter.

"Ready to take on your academics today?" Opie continued to tease.

Jax shot him a look and said, "Gemma will take my motorcycle away if I don't buckle down."

Opie shot him a disbelieving look, then said, "Tara won't be here today."

_Huh? What?!_ That got his attention, "What? Why?" Jax asked, dropping the pretense of 'buckling down' and now just expressing his annoyance. He had been waiting all week to see her and find out if there was a chance for them.

"She has follow up appointments today to make sure everything is healing," Opie said with a knowing smirk.

"You knew about this and that's why you're here early," Jax said, guessing but already knowing the answer. Opie only shrugged and smiled in response Jax chuckled and shook his head. He had been caught.

"How do you know?" Jax asked.

"Donna," Opie answered him, "Tara asked her to take notes for their math class."

Jax nodded and wondered if she would be back tomorrow, but decided not to ask. Opie already knew he was whipped, but he didn't need to know how much….and by a girl who wasn't even his.

Jax grabbed his backpack and began unpacking it as he looked for a pen. He found one and stuck it behind his ear, looking for a notebook. He grabbed one and headed towards his homeroom with Opie on his heels.

He felt like Tara and he were involved in a karmic joke. They never seemed on the same page and when they might be, Jax had been suspended and Tara was at doctors appointments. At least it sounded like she was almost back to normal health wise.

"So what's going on with you two?" Opie asked, sitting in the back of homeroom with him.

"Nothing," Jax responded.

"Come on," Opie said, urging him to dish info that Jax honestly didn't have.

"You wouldn't be rushing to school if there wasn't something," Opie said.

Jax hesitated and Opie looked at him expectantly. Jax knew he was going to get shit from his friend, but Opie and he shared pretty much everything. Jax knew things about Donna and Opie that he honestly didn't even need to know.

"She smiled at me," Jax said, remembering that little smile given to him a week ago.

"She smiled?" Opie asked, confused.

"Yeah," Jax said, "She smiled. I told her how I felt and she smiled."

Opie scoffed and chuckled and said, "Oh fuck dude, a smile?"

Jax nodded and said nothing more before the teacher walked in and began to take roll call.

"Here," Jax called out before Opie. As he sat through first period, Jax thought about his plan for Tara. He would ask her out. He had never asked a girl out before. Technically he just took them to the back room of the clubhouse.

He thought about what they would do for their first date and Jax had an idea. He planned it all out, not focusing on anything else throughout the day. Now all he needed to do was ask her out.

Tara

Tara walked out of the hospital happily with her dad. Tara had received a clean bill of health, much to both of their relief. The doctors urged her to come back if she had any lingering pain or problems health wise.

Tara walked to her dad's car, sad that Lowell had finished the fix up so soon. She had actually liked riding with her dad on the motorcycle.

"Going to school?" her dad asked on the way home.

Tara looked at the time and shook her head.

"What's the point? I only have two periods left and one of them is gym," Tara said.

Her dad nodded and said, "How about we stop at the diner for dinner?"

Tara nodded and said, "Sure, sounds good."

Carl Knowles pulled into the diner lot and climbed out, eyeing a line of motorcycles parked. Tara glanced at them, but studied her dad's reaction more.

"Knowles," someone called out, and Tara instantly knew it was her father they were trying to get. Tara and Carl Knowles turned and a biker from the Sons of Anarchy walked towards them. Tara immediately felt intimidated, but relaxed. The man was smiling friendly at Carl Knowles.

"How have you been?" the man said, half hugging Carl who smiled and nodded, "We are good."

"Saw you cruising around the other day on your Electra Glide. That bike is too beautiful to only get out once or twice a year. When will you sell it me?" the man said, chuckling and patting Tara's dad on the back.

"Bikes like the Electra Glide and the Knucklehead need real men to ride them," Carl said, smirking, "I will let you know when I find one."

The man chuckled and glanced Tara's way, doubletaking her for a second.

"This is your daughter?" the man asked, inclining his chin towards Tara.

Her dad turned to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and said, "This is my Tara."

"Tara, nice to meet you. You dated the Hobart kid, didn't you?" he asked, shaking her hand.

Tara nodded and Carl said, "Tara this is Clay Morrow. I think you know his stepson, Jackson Teller."

Tara eyed the man, taking him in and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Morrow."

"We are going to grab something to eat Clay," Carl said, guiding Tara past the formidable Samcro member. But Tara looked to Clay who immediately deferred to her dad...was he intimidated by Carl Knowles? Tara glanced at her dad and noticed that he did look slightly scary.

"If you ever change your mind about the cut, you let me know, okay Knowles?" Clay said before heading to a table of bikers.

Carl ignored him and guided him to the smoking section of the diner. He sat in a booth and lit up, inhaling deeply as he waited for the waitress. Tara picked up her menu and glanced to her dad's pensive expression.

"You okay, Dad?" she asked softly.

"Fine," he said, tapping the cigarette against an ashtray.

"What did he mean about a cut?" Tara asked in concern.

"Not that kind of cut, sweetheart," Carl said, his expression gentling as he look at her worried face.

"A Cut is the leather vest they offer their members. Clay was offering me membership into Samcro. He knows better though," Carl said, puffing on his cigarette. Tara got lost in thought until the waitress appeared and asked her what she wanted. She hadn't given it much thought and said, "I'll have the same as him," motioning to her dad.

The waitress nodded and walked away from their table.

"You don't have to worry, lovely," Carl said, stubbing out his cigarette and holding his hand out to her, "I never had interest in that life. You shouldn't either."

Tara looked at him and smiled, "I am pretty sure Samcro would never offer me a cut, Dad."

Carl chuckled and said, "As an old lady. I see how that Teller kid looks at you."

Tara rolled her eyes, even though she knew what he meant. She still remembered their conversation from a week ago...the request he had made.

"Let's not talk about this," Tara suggested, "I just want to celebrate no more doctors appointments."

Carl nodded and said, "You remind me so much of your mom sometimes."

Carl Knowles never talked about Carol Knowles. When he did, he was usually drugged out or in a drunken stupor.

Tara often wanted to ask questions about her, but didn't want to send her dad on a downward spiral of booze and alcohol to numb the pain of her mother's absence.

Tara smiled at him and the waitress brought their food. Tara looked down at her burger and fries and inhaled deeply, realizing they had skipped lunch.

As they ate, the door to the diner dinged and in walked Jax Teller. He glanced around the diner, obviously looking for the group of bikers but his eyes landed on Tara instead. He froze and stared at her and she was just as flustered.

Tara almost choked on her burger and her dad looked at her in concern.

"M'fine," she said, chewing her bite before swallowing.

Her dad went back to his burger and Tara glanced once more in Jax's direction. He was smiling at her and even gave a nod of greeting her way. Tara blushed and looked away as the group of biker's spotted Jax and called him over.

Carl looked over his shoulder to see Jax retreating to the biker table and then glanced back and took in Tara's flustered look and flushed cheeks.

"Like I said, just like your momma," he murmured, somewhat amused as he shook his head.

Tara stuffed fries in her mouth so she wouldn't have to respond to him.

They were silent the rest of the night and when they walked out, Tara glanced at Jax and was surprised to see his eyes were focused on her. She smiled at him and then walked out of the diner, following her dad to the car and climbing in.

Jax

Jax hadn't expected to see Tara at the diner, but it was more than a pleasant surprise. After a week of not seeing her, it had been like a drug fix. Not that he had ever done drugs. Well, nothing serious, just weed.

Jax left the diner about a half hour after Tara and her father left and got on his motorcycle and cruised around town. He ended up outside of Opie's house. Piney wasn't around and he could use his friend's advice. Opie had been in a relationship with Donna for a while now and they seemed solid. Obviously Ope was doing something right.

Jax knocked on the door and Opie answered, looking slightly disheveled. Jax sighed, knowing it meant that Donna was around.

"Hey, I am kinda busy man," Opie muttered, glancing over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Jax said, backing off the steps.

"Jax?"

Opie closed his eyes and then opened them with an accusing glance. He had totally cock blocked his friend. Jax shrugged at him before Donna appeared, her hair slightly mussed and her askew top she had just pulled back on.

"Sorry Donna," Jax said, "I didn't know you guys had plans tonight."

"We see each other every night," Donna said in an attempt to make him feel better, "Come on in, we were just going to order a pizza."

Jax shook his head, but Donna grabbed his hand and shot Opie a reproachful look as she passed him.

"I insist and so does Opie," Donna said, "Right Opie?"

"No," Opie said pouting.

"Opie," Donna said in an admonishing tone.

"Yeah, stay for pizza. Beers in the fridge," he said, flopping down on the couch.

Donna chuckled and said, "I'll get the beers, Opie you order the pizza."

Donna left for the kitchen and Opie reached for the phonebook and the phone, dialing.

"She has you whipped," Jax joked.

Opie rolled his eyes and ordered them pizza as Donna came back in the room.

"Here you go, Jax," Donna said, handing him a cold beer and cracking one open for herself as she handed one to Opie.

"So what's going on?" Donna asked, looking to Jax as Opie sipped his beer sullenly.

"Nothing, just got done running some errands for Clay," Jax said, "Ran into Tara."

"Oooh Tara," Donna said in an annoying singsongy voice, "Have you done anything about that?"

"No, when would I have had the chance?" Jax asked, looking to Opie who was looking at Donna amused.

"Um when you found out you wanted her?" Donna said, as if he was an idiot. Jax bristled and said, "I was suspended, she was busy with doctor appointments…"

"Have you ever heard of something called a phone?" Donna asked.

"I don't have her number," Jax said, sipping his beer irritated.

Donna smiled and stood from the arm of Opie's chair and walked to her backpack. She looked through it and scribbled something down before walking towards him and handing him the paper.

_Tara Knowles 209-555-5505_

Jax looked back up at Donna who was now perched on Opie's lap.

"I don't think Jax will be staying for pizza after all," Donna said, "He got what he came for."

Jax stood, knowing she was right and held the paper up in his hand and thanked her.

"See you later, man," Jax said to Opie who nodded and smiled.

Jax left and raced his bike home. He knew nobody would be home tonight. Gemma was at the office and Clay was...he had no idea. If he wasn't at the clubhouse he was busy with club business.

Jax took the stairs to his room two at a time and shut the door behind him. He inhaled deeply, before picking up the phone and dialing the number Donna had provided.

It rang three times before Tara answered. Jax opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out…

"Hello?" Tara said again. After a few second she hung up and Jackson replaced the receiver on the cradle.

"Stop being a pussy," Jax murmured to himself. He picked up the phone and redialed the number.

Tara answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Tara?" Jax said, even though he knew it was her.

"Who is calling?" she asked, her voice confused.

"It's Jax Teller," Jax said. Silence came over the other end of the line and Jax wondered if she had hung up.

"Hello?" he asked, looking at the phone.

"Yeah, still here," Tara said, an uncertainty to her voice that wasn't there when she answered.

"I wanted to call and...well, ask you out I guess," Jax said, rubbing the back of his neck, embarrassed that he sounded so nervous.

"Oh," Tara said.

_Oh_? Jax thought. What kind of response was that?

"Yeah, I thought…," Jax trailed off, scrambling to get control of this conversation, "I thought we could go out. It will be fun."

Tara was silent and Jax looked at the phone impatiently. What the hell?

"Okay," Tara said, "But I will have to meet you. My dad...it's complicated."

Oh he knew how her dad felt. How any dad felt when he was around their daughters.

"Sure," Jax said, "Friday? After school?"

Tara agreed and said, "Okay. Sounds good."

"Yeah," Jax said, "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow," Tara said, "Night Jax."

"Night Tara," Jax said back, before hanging up. He flopped on his back and stared up at his ceiling, going over their conversation in his head. Friday...a big smile erupted on his face and he laced his fingers together behind his head as he imagined kissing Tara...well, doing a lot more with Tara, but just running his hands through her soft brown hair would be enough.

Friday couldn't come soon enough.

**So did anyone else (before texting and cell phones all you youngsters) get this awkward phone call from a guy when you were in high school? It was **_**so**_** awkward, right? I tried to capture that in Tara and Jax's phone call. I just remember thinking it must be so much harder for the dude…sigh.**

**What do you all think Jax has planned out for their first date? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading everyone!**


End file.
